


Save Me (Ziall)

by Kayla920



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niam - Freeform, larry - Freeform, zarry - Freeform, ziall, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla920/pseuds/Kayla920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is 16 and in an abusive relationship with his current boyfriend Liam, a 17 year old alcoholic that rapes and beats him. Little does he know Liam has gotten him pregnant. He soon meets Zayn and......well you'll have to read for the rest(this story is Rated R)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sore Ass And A Stalker

Liam holds me down as he starts to tear off my clothes, I scream and cry begging for him to stop. We're in some bedroom at a party he dragged me too and as much as I was against it, he got completely wasted. He's absolutely terrifying when he's drunk, he gets violent and always forces himself on me like he doesn't already have me.

He covers my mouth and shushes me as he wipes my tears, telling me it's okay, that he loves me and he'll be gentle. I start to cry even more at his words because I know he's lying to me and he's going to fuck me raw with no prep. He's already pulled my jacket and shirt off, leaving my body cold and bare. I decide not to fight anymore, he's going to have his way whether I like it or not so I let him pull off my tight jeans and boxers so that I'm now completely naked. He kisses my ear, licking circles around it, telling me how much of a good boy I am before aligning his thick tip with my dry entrance.

I feel him bite my neck as he pushes himself inside of me and I scream loudly as tears fall down my cheeks. It hurts so much but he just holds me down and makes me take it thrusting into me at a fast pace. I feel him in my stomach, he's so big, and feels so painful but I just bite my bottom lip and suck it up. He pulls my legs over his shoulder and thrusts his length inside me all the way making me scream out in agony. I beg him to stop, compromising with him that I'm sure we can find some lube somewhere and then we can continue but his drunken state of mind doesn't even process my words and he just continues slamming into me.

The bedroom door slams open and a sexy dark haired boy rushes over to us and pushes Liam off of me. My eyes widen in fear and I cup my privates with my hands.

-hey! get the hell off of him, what the fuck do you think your doing?!

-leave us the fuck alone, he's my boyfriend I can do, I can I can do what I want he's mine!

Liam says drunkenly

-dude your wasted, and he's obviously upset just leave him alone, the poor lad is shaking in fear

Liam looks down at me and his features soften. He gets off of me, pulling and zipping his pants up before storming out the room

I wipe my tears and sit up on the bed, pulling the covers over my privates and looking away from the brunette. He's right, I am shaking in fear but right now it's because I'm upset my boyfriend left me here alone with some stranger. I don't know what this guy is going to do to me next, he's bigger than me and he looks dangerous with his leather jacket and faint smell of cigarettes.

-hey now I'm not going to hurt you

-why are you here?

I say sniffling as I wipe the tears that fell from my face

-I just heard sobbing and I ran to see what was wrong, are you okay?

-I'm fine, can you hand me my clothes

-was that really your boyfriend?

The strange dark haired boy says as he collects my clothes from the floor and hands them to me

-yes it was, he just had a little too much to drink is all, he's normally prince charming

I say, sliding on my briefs underneath the thin bed sheets along with my skinny jeans. He then hands me my white shirt and black hoodie and I look down in my lap, wishing I was dead so I didn't have to be here right now instead of explaining to some stranger that my boyfriend trying to rape me was perfectly normal and I don't mind walking out of here like nothing happened.

-Well excuse me, I didn't know prince charming was a rapist

I roll my eyes and take a deep breath, wondering why I'm still sitting here listening to this prick. I decide to defend my boyfriend, he has no right to talk about him like that. Liam is the love of my life.

-fuck off! You don't know him!

-let me guess, you love him

He says with a sly smirk on his face

-you don't know me either just leave me the hell alone, I never asked you to save me!

I say angrily, getting up, walking out the dark room and back to the loud and weed filled living room where the party is at. I manage to make my way to the front but I'm stopped by someone grabbing my arm and pulling me back. It's some random drunk ass, probably trying to get me in bed with them.

-hey baby, come have a drink with m ...

-get the fuck off me!

He raises his hands up in surrender and I just shake my head and run out the party, walking down the street as fast as I can without looking like I'm scared. I turn my head to see a black car following me so I wrap my hands around my body and walk faster but the person starts to get closer and closer to me and I start running as fast as I can. I hear the person mumbling words and I really start to panic so I start running at full speed, slowly losing my breath but the car catches up to me and I sigh and slow down, I don't know why my dumbass thought I could out run a car.

Zayn-hey kid, you left your phone!

-ohhhh

I say sounding stupid, I really don't know why I'm so paranoid. He stops on the side of the street, gets out the car and runs up to me, handing me my iPhone. I just thank him with a small smile and continue walking home.

-wait up!

He catches up to me and I look at him annoyed, why won't he leave me alone already

-it's freezing out here, do you want a ride?

-No!

I say stubbornly, walking even faster but he runs up to me again, walking with me this time

-please, just let me take you home. It's dark out here and some creep could follow you home or something

I raise my eyebrows looking at him hinting that the creep is right in front of me and he just shakes his head and laughs, finding my need to protect myself amusing for some reason

-I won't hurt you I promise

-you keep saying that but I don't believe you

-come on just let me take you home, I'd feel really bad if something happened to you

Like that's my problem....I shake my head and continue walking

-why are you so damn stubborn kid!

I sigh and walk towards his car, I can feel his smirk through the back of my head. He unlocks the car, opening the door for me before getting on his side

-I'm not a kid by the way, I'm 16 year's old!

-really? you look 14

He laughs at me as he starts to car and I just look at him with an irritated expression on my face which seems to amuse him even more.0.o 14? He thinks I look 14?...

-and how old are you, since you think your so high and mighty

-I never said I think I'm high and mighty, and I'm 17

-whatever, I'm still not a kid

He laughs at me again and I slump into my seat, looking out the window as we pass houses

-so are you going to tell me where you live or?

-37 Kenton Drive, just make a left up here and...

-yeah yeah, I know where that is

I roll my eyes at him, he's such a smart ass

-what's your name kid?

-Niall....

I mumble, annoyed that he keeps calling me kid

-Niall, Niall Horan?

-yeah how'd you know?

He looks at me with a smirk on his face

-your brother is dating my sister. I don't know him but he's always sneaking into her window in the middle of the night. I reckon he's never home

-I don't know and I don't care, I don't talk to him. We don't get along alright, now leave me the fuck alone and keep your eyes on the damn road

-I'm not such a bad guy you know, you don't have to keep cussing me out. I saved you from that jerk of a boyfriend didn't I?

-he's not a jerk! He just had too much to drink that's all

-so that gives him a right to rape you?

-you know what, just let me out the fucking car, I'll walk the rest of the way thank you

I say as I try to let myself out but he locked the doors, that jackass!

-let me out the damn car!

-would you chill out already, we're here, no need to try and get out a moving car

He says sarcastically

I huff at him before getting out the car and slamming the door. I unlock my front door, walking into a completely empty house as usual. My Dad is never home, he's having an affair but won't admit and my Mom is always out working late nights at the office and she doesn't really pay any attention to me and Greg is never home either, but apparently he's doing the dark haired boy's sister, which is just great. I roll my eyes and walk upstairs to my room, putting my phone on the charger before stripping into my boxes and climbing my bed, I hate my life.

..............................

The next day I wake up and get ready for school. I take my phone off the charger and look to see 15 missed calls from Liam along with 30 texts messages, mostly apologies along with an imessage from somebody named Zayn that says 'meet me outside at 7:20'.... 'Who the hell is this?' I reply back to them along with Liam.

After finishing getting ready, I grab my bookbag and head downstairs, normally Liam would drive me to school but I told him not to even bother coming, the last thing I want to do is see him right now, all he's going to do is apologize and then beg me to give him head and apparently Greg already left because he didn't even bothering to wake me up so I guess I'm walking to school. I go into the kitchen to see starbucks on the counter and a note from my mom that says she won't be home till late, well at least she got me starbucks thank you mommy, I grab the coffee and white bag, opening it to find a cinnamon twist before walking out the door to see a black car pulled up in front of my house. That same dark haired boy from last night gets out of the car and opens the door, grinning at me. That's it, I'm getting Greg on his ass

-did you check your phone?

-leave me alone!

-those are your favorite words aren't they

-are you Zayn? How did you even get my number, and how did you put it in my phone?!

-you were stupid enough to leave your phone unlocked so I put my number in your phone book

He says smiling sweetly at me

-your a creep

-look do you want a ride to school or not

-do we even go to the same school?

-yeah

He says as if that's suppose to be some obvious thing

-then how come I've never seen you before?

I say sounding a little defensive. I mean I have every right to, I just met this kid last night and now he knows my address, has my phone number and is showing up at my house unannounced. If he wasn't so damn hot I would've called the cops by now.

I asked my sister Waliyha about you and she says she knows you. I'm in a grade higher than you so it only makes sense that we wouldn't run into each other that much

-your Waliyha's brother? But she's so nice

-so am I sweetheart, now please get your cute little stubborn butt in the car and let me take you to school before we both catch a cold out here

-you know what, just stop it. I don't know who you think you are but you can't just show up at my house and take me to school

-you'd rather walk, it's like 40 degrees out?

-what do you want from me?

-a kiss

He says chuckling at me, why does his laugh have to be so cute

-I'm not going to tell you again, leave me alone

-your going to be late if you walk, just let me drive you

He says as he licks his lips at me, looking like he wants to eat me or something

-fine, but only cause I don't want to be late

I sigh giving into him, he opens the car door wider and I get in, taking a bite of the cinnamon twist and devouring it happily. Zayn gets in and smirks at me once again before driving off

-whar's your problem?

I say, annoyed at the fact that he won't take that stupid, sexy smirk off his face

-your cute when you eat

-um...okay?

He smiles and turns on the radio, about 5 minutes later we arrive at the school and he parks his car, purposely only unlocking the door on his side so he can open the door for me. I smile slightly at him as he lets me out.

I walk across the parking lot into the school as fast as I possibly can. I don't want him anywhere near me because if Liam sees us, he's going to beat my ass, literally.

I walk inside the school with my bag over one arm and my starbucks in another. I throw the empty cup and bag away as I head to my locker. And as I get closer to it I notice Liam is already standing there with an apologetic look on his face and a bouquet of white roses in one hand.

-goodmorning love bug

The strange little pet name Liam has for me

Liam pulls me into the bathroom and starts kissing me everywhere. He attacks my lips with is wet tongue, biting and pulling on it as he grabs my ass with his free hand. He kisses up my neck, biting and sucking on to do his usual marking of my body before pulling back and slapping my ass hard

-I got these for you, I saw a lady selling flowers on the corner on my way to school and when I spotted the white roses they reminded me so much of my little Nialler I had to get them for you, so beautiful and delicate just like you

I'm not at all surprised by this, it's typical Liam. He hurts me but then he does something incredibly sweet to make up for it and I can't help but forgive him

-thank you Li, they're beautiful

-I'm sorry about last night, I had to much to drink, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm scum okay

-your not scum, alcohol just turns you into a different person, but it's alright I love you anyways, your still my big soft teddy bear Li Li

-come here baby

Liam drops our bags and puts the roses on top of it before lifting me up so my back is against the bathroom stall and my legs are wrapped around him.

-we still have about 15 minutes before homeroom, and I'd thought I'd make it up to you

He says, kissing behind my ear, he knows that's my weak spot. He knows every little thing that makes me forget all the wrong he's done to me. I love him so much

-by doing what

I say innocently

-making love to you baby

He says before going back to continue sucking on my neck

-in a bathroom stall?

I say, looking at him weirdly

-nothing we haven't done before right?

Liam puts me down for a second to unbuckle and pull down my skinny jeans and unzip his flyer, whipping his thick cock out and I guess what he said was true, we've pretty much done it all over this school since we started dating last year. He reaches in his back pocket to grab a condom before ripping the packet open with his teeth, tossing it in the toilet and rolling the condom on his long length. Thank God it's prelubricated because I don't think I can take it raw again after last night.

I'm still pretty sore from it but denying my ass from Liam will only get me a slap in the face so there's no point of even arguing with him. He picks me up again, straddling me on his waist as he aligns himself to my entrance. He slowly pushes himself inside of me, passionately kissing me as he pushes himself deeper inside of me. I moan on his lips, tilting my head back as he manages to get himself all the way in my ass.

-fuck baby, your so fucking tight, I'm going to fuck that ass so hard

I whimper at his words, I don't want it to hurt and his length is about 10 inches. Liam continues thrusting in me, whispering in my ear about how good I feel around him, his strong arms lift me up and down his length and I shudder and moan at the intense feeling

-there you baby, taking all of me so well, you like Daddy fucking you like that?

-ughhh yessss Liam

I moan onto his shoulder

-say my name baby

-Dadddyyyy

-so good for me

He groans loudly and he thrusts into me harder as I clench onto his length, and he hits my prostate continuously. I feel him cum into the condom and he slowly lifts me off of him, putting me back on the ground before giving me a kiss and telling me how much of a good boy I am.

He pulls the condom off, cleaning himself up with some tissue before flushing the tissue and condom down the toilet.

We both get dressed and walk out the stall one by one. Luckily the boys bathroom isn't that crowded in the mornings so no one is around.

I walk towards the sink and fix my hair and I see that boy Zayn walking into the bathroom through the reflection in the mirror, I guess I spoke too soon

-oh hey Ni, wassup

Zayn says acting like he didn't just see me 10 minutes ago. I cringe at his words, Liam is not going to be happy about that little pet name. He's very possessive over me, I see his brown eyes darkening with anger already.

-who the fuck are you?!

Liam says, pushing Zayn up against the wall by his shirt. Zayn just laughs at him, glancing at me to catch my reaction. Why the fuck is everything so funny to him?

to be continued.......


	2. He Doesn't Abuse Me.....

RECAP-

oh hey Ni, wassup

Zayn says acting like he didn't just see me 10 minutes ago. I cringe at his words, Liam is not going to be happy about that little pet name. He's very possessive over me, I see his brown eyes darkening with anger already.

-who the fuck are you?!

Liam says, pushing Zayn up against the wall by his shirt. Zayn just laughs at him, glancing at me to catch my reaction. Why the fuck is everything so funny to him?

Currently.................

-you don't remember me, of all people? I'm sorry maybe you were too wasted or your just too much of a dumbass to remember.

-what the fuck are you talking about prick? Do you want me to hurt you?

Liam says looking Zayn up and down as he grips his shirt even tighter

-get your bloody hands off of me, I can smell the semen from here

Liam scoffs at Zayn's words and let's him down aggressively, letting him nearly fall to the ground but Zayn stands up straight without a flinch, chuckling as he walks over to the mirror nonchalantly as he fixes his now wrinkled white tee underneath his black leather jacket.

-well is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on here? Niall?! Fucking speak, now!

-maybe you were too wasted to remember, but I was that guy last night that preventing you from raping oh I'm sorry that's what you call making love to your so called boyfriend

Zayn says bluntly as he checks himself out in the mirror. I swear, this boy has no filter or remorse.

-Li, baby why don't we just go to homeroom now alright, we're going to be late

I say, wrapping my arms around his neck trying to calm him down. I can see a vein popping out his neck already.

Zayn turns around from the sink, winking and smiling at me before walking out the bathroom, completely ignoring Liam's tension.

-what the fuck was that?!

-what was what?

-don't act like he wasn't just flirting with you, I'm not stupid Niall!

-what are you talking about?

I say innocently, kissing his lips

Liam roughly pushes me off of him and slaps me hard across my face. I flinch back, rubbing my now swollen cheek. I didn't mean to make him angry, I need to leave now before he gets even more upset with me. I quickly grab my bag and towards the door but as I try to walk out Liam tugs me back harshly by my wrist and I wince from his overly tight grip.

-ow, your hurting me

-oww, your hurting meeeee

He mocks me and I look down as tears start to form in my eyes, I hate it when he's like this.

-Liam I'm sorry, just please let me go, it hurts

-fine...you worthless piece of shit

I hear Liam mumble those last words as he pushes me onto the ground and storms out the bathroom. I take a deep breath and get up off the bathroom floor, trying my best not to cry at his hurtful words. Someone comes in to use the urinal and I quickly walk over to the sink to hide my face from them. I look in the mirror and see that my left cheek is bright red but not bleeding which is good, that means I can hide it easier.

I walk to homeroom and I just happen to pass Zayn in the hallway. He looks at me in shock, probably having noticed my reddened cheek. I try to avoid him, nearly running to class, immediately heading to the back of the room to try and avoid any nosy ass students. I sit down and put my elbow on the desk, hiding my face with one hand trying to look as casual as possible.

It's not normally like this, Liam is usually a model boyfriend. He takes me out on dates, buys me flowers, he's normally a perfect gentlemen. We spend our weekends together making sweet love and cuddling in the bed for hours while he repeat the words "your beautiful" in my ear.

But then sometimes he gets drunk or I do things to make him angry and then the arguments start and his temper escalates to the point where he sometimes ends up giving me a bloody nose, but it's okay I know he doesn't mean it and that he still loves me regardless.

After our fights he always begs and pleads for forgiveness and tells me that he's sorry and would never lay a hand on me again, and I of course forgive him. I know deep down that the charming Liam Payne I fell in love with when I was 15 is still in there and I'm determined to get him some help, he needs me.

.......................

After school, I quickly head out through the side entrance of the building where Liam usually waits for me in his car, as I'm walking down the hall I see Zayn through the corner of my eye. And before I know it I'm turned around and he's looking at me with this concerned look on his face.

-are you going to tell me what happen?

He says, glaring at my bruised cheek

-I don't know what your talking about?

-don't play dumb with me, I'm not stupid! Now tell me what the fuck happened to your face Niall!

-I ran into a bathroom stalll

-do you really expect me to believe that bullshit? Did that asshole do that you?

-are you trying to imply that my boyfriend hit me?

I say trying to sound oblivious to his accusations, completely dismissing the insulting comment about Liam due to the fact that I don't feel like arguing with him at the moment.

Zayn cups my face where Liam hit me making me flinch and look down at the ground. My eyes start to water at his touch.

-if he's hurting you Niall you know you can tell me, I'll protect you

-I don't need your protection and he's not hurting me!

I snap at him, crossing my arms across my chest. Zayn looks at me with an blank expression on his face, like he didn't believe anything I just said. I finally give in to him admitting it, I'm a terrible liar anyway.

-If I'd been a better boyfriend maybe he wouldn't have hit me

-what?! Niall are you saying you deserved what that dick did to you?

-just leave me alone, you don't even know me, we just fucking met!

I try to walk off but Zayn gently pulls me back, I don't know why but I expected him to hit me but instead he pulls me in a tight hug and kisses the top of my head like he actually cares for me or something, like he's known me for years but we just met yesterday.......why is he all the sudden acting like he cares about me..

-you don't have to fake it you know

I say depressingly

-what? what are you talking about?

Zayn says, his Bradford accent clearly showing in pronunciation

-you don't have to feel sorry for me, it's okay you don't have to pretend like you care. I know you don't really like me, no one does.

I say cowardly, looking down at the hallway floor as I play with my white converse. Students start to stare at us as they walk out the building, and I just continue to look down embarrassed.

-I care

I look up at him in surprise, smiling at him a slightly and he smiles back at me. He has such a beautiful smile.

-you just met me

-so what, that means I can't care about you?

I roll my eyes and look away from his beautiful hazel ones

-is that why you let him abuse you? Because your stubborn mind has come to the conclusion that no one else will love you?

He says licking his lips at me

-he doesn't abuse me

I say defensively

-Niall, darling I saw the marks on your body last night, you have bruises all over you. Once again, I'm not stupid Niall.

Did he just call me darling?

-I never said you were and it's nothing okay, I just fell that's all

I say, trying to come up for the quickest excuse I possibly can even though I know I probably sound stupid but I really need to pee so I'm trying to hurry up with this.

-really Niall, you fell?

-yes I fell okay! Is that so hard to believe?!

-what he's doing to you isn't love, I hope you know that.

My eyes start to water in embarrassment and I turn around towards the side exit of the school

-Niall please, at least let me give you another ride home

I turn back around and face him, tears clearly falling down my face

-no! Just leave me alone!

I know I've told him that at least a hundred times now

-I didn't mean to upset you Niall, I'm just worried about you, you seem like such a sweet kid you know, and I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you. I like making sure you get home safe, is that so wrong?

-look um, my boyfriend Liam is the one who normally picks me up and drops me off at school, so please just do me a favor and stay away from me. Don't text me, don't come to my house, and don't talk to me at school, you'll just make things worse okay.

He walks towards me, cupping my face again. I step back in defense because I know Liam could come back in here any second looking for me, he's very impatient.

-is that why he hit you, because of me? He's threatened by me isn't he?

Zayn says with anger in his voice

I sigh and shake my head, being completely finished with this conversation.

-bye Zayn,....it was nice meeting you, and uh thanks for the rides okay

I say awkwardly and then correct myself at the bad wording

-uh I mean car rides

-your a cute kid you know that

I frown at him and quickly walk away, promising myself I won't look back no matter how badly I want to. I haven't even known this boy for 24 hours and my heart already aches for him. And I need to stop, I have a boyfriend, we love each other and I've been flirting with this random guy. Liam had every right to hit me, I was way out of line.

I finally walk out the school and there Liam is, honking at me in his car with an angered look on his face. I quckly get in on the left side and put my seat belt on and he grabs my chin and pulls me in for a loving kiss. I smile in his mouth as he pulls away. He then kisses my sore cheek, whispering in my ear that he's sorry before pulling off the parking lot.

The rest of the car ride was silent, his facial expression turns back into anger and I just look down in my lap, playing with my fingers as I try to figure out what I could have possibly done to upset him this time. Less than 10 minutes later we get to my house and unlocks the door, not even saying goodbye to me. I start to get the car but he pulls me back in by my arm and I yelp in pain at his strong handle on me.

-Liam please, whatever it is I'm sorry

-that's what you should've fucking said earlier, after I apologized. But your dumbass was too selfish too do so.

I look down at my lap again feeling bad as I start to apologize but my voice ends up cracking in fear

-I'm sorry

I mumble

-what was that!

He grips my arm harder

-I'm sorry okay, he shouldn't have been talking to me I know that now

-it's alright love bug, Daddy still loves you

He mood drastically changes and I sigh in relief

-I still you love too and I forgive you for hitting me

-oh please, don't act like you didn't deserve it, you were being a righteous bitch, I saw you flirting with him

-I didn't flirt with him! I just met him last night, at the party you dragged me too!

I say, trying to defend myself

-don't you ever raise your fucking voice at me!

Liam slaps me across the face again, it was so hard I could hear the loud clap as our skin met. I wince as tears start to flow out my eyes from the stinging sensation and Liam pulls me into his arms, shushing me.

-It's alright baby, it's all over now

I pull away from him in disbelief, as I wipe my face I notice blood on my fingers and I start to cry harder, I can't believe he made me bleed.

-wh...whyyyy didd youu do thattt?

I say stuttering in fear

-Don't you think it hurts me when I have to hit you like that, I love you Niall but you just make me so mad at you. Your so fucking stupid sometimes, but I know you love me too which is why you need to be put back in your place, so our love can continue to stay strong.

I nod at him in agreeance and he gets out to open my door for me, he walks me to my front door and pecks me again on the lips. I feel eyes staring at me for some reason but I ignore it. Liam slaps me on my ass and roughly pulls me in his arms for a proper kiss, whispering in my ear that he loves me which I quickly say back to him and he smiles before walking to his car.

I take a deep breath and open the door, I really have to pee now and as I walk upstairs to the bathroom I start hear loud moaning coming from Greg's room. How disgusting, my brother is fucking Zayn's sister again or some random bloke for all I know. As I reach the bathroom I look in the mirror to see a bloody bruise on my cheek and lower lip. He hit me pretty hard this time but it's been worse. I can't complain, it'll be healed in a day or too.

Later that night.............11 pm

Liam calls me, waking me up from my slumber demanding that he wants to fuck me and that he'll be there in 10 minutes to pick me up so I better be ready. I sigh and get out of bed, changing back into my clothes from earlier. I'm so exhausted but I don't really have a choice in the matter, Liam proudly owns my ass.

About 15 minutes later, I drag myself to his car and he's already sitting there in the drivers seat with his long, precum leaking cock pulled out and standing up proudly. He kisses me deeply, his tongue flicking with mine repeatedly like he's mentally telling me what he's going to do to my ass later. I can taste the bourbon in his mouth, he's fucking wasted again no surprise there. Liam yanks me by my hair and pulls me into his lap immediately pressing my mouth down on his length, making me choke and gag on it. He roughly fucks my throat and my eyes start to water from lack of oxygen, this is going to be a long night.

to be continued.............


	3. Just Say You Want Me.....

-I don't want to

-I said swallow it!

-please Liam, I already feel so nauseous and it'll make me gag

-oh all the sudden my cum makes you gag now?

-no but

-then finish me off already!

-I told you I don't feel well

Liam forces his length back down my throat and I immediately start gagging, wanting to throw up. I've been feeling sick on and off for the last couple days now. It'll just come and go but I figured I'm just coming down with something, probably from all the nasty things I touch at school from people not washing their hands properly or guys sticking their hands down their pants.

-Liam please, stop it your hurting me

I say with tears streaming down my face as Liam tightly grips my hair

-shut up!

I feel his cum hit the back off my throat and I immediately jerk back away from him, throwing up all over his lap and front seat of his car. I'm really scared now....

-you fucking bitch, you ruined my car!!!!!

-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Li I told you I was feeling sick, please just understand

His face turned bright red with anger as he glares at me silently and I know I'm going to get it. I quickly pull up my pants and fix my shirt before stepping out of his car, trying to leave as fast as I can before I get hurt. He surprisingly doesn't get out to follow me, instead he speeds off in his silver Al Camaro. I feel so embarrassed but I begged him to stop. I just hope he forgives me for ruining his car

I shiver and hold my body tightly for warmth, it's about 35 degrees out and I don't have much on but skinny jeans, white converses, a white buttoned up shit and a thin black sweater. There's no way I'll get home without hypothermia, it's a 45 minute walk. I sigh, thinking about my only option, I hate to do this, but with Mom at work as usual and Dad MIA I guess I have no choice but to call Greg...I reach for my back pocket where I usually keep my phone but it's not there...Shit I probably left it in Liam's car. I breath into my hands, trying to warm up as I continue to walk down the snowy sidewalk, and I soon find myself underneath the doorway of a Starbucks and decide to walk in and order a grande blonde roast coffee and a brownie

-hey kid, you alright

I turn around startled at that familiar voice and hoping those words aren't for me, only to find Zayn standing behind me with that stupid smirk on his face

-that'll be 6.27 Sir, name please?

The blonde lady working the cashier grasps my attention, holding up a cup and a black sharpie as she awaits my name

-Niall

The lady nods at me as I reach for my wallet, praying to God I didn't leave that in Liam's car as well but frown when I feel it's not there

-I got it, can you just add another grande black coffee to that please

Zayn says, walking closer to the counter

-sure thing, and your name Sir

-Zayn, call me Zayn

The cashier says with a smile, I can clearly notice the slut is flirting with Zayn and I don't know why but for some reason that makes me mad. Zayn pulls out a 20 and hands it to the cashier, winking at her and I scoff and walk down to the Barista to await my drink.

-someones a little jealous I see

-I'm not jealous, and your a stalker!

-oh so I'm a stalker for getting some coffee and paying for yours?

Zayn says sarcastically, smiling at me and I roll my eyes before taking the coffee and brownie from the Barista and walking out

-hey wait up!

Zayn yells as he follows me out of Starbucks

-can you please just leave me alone, I'll pay you back for the coffee on Monday alright

-fuck the coffee Niall you look really pale, are you alright? Did something happen, did he hurt you?

And that's the last thing I hear before everything goes completely black

.........................................................

I wake up feeling like someone punched me in the stomach and as I open my eyes I notice I'm laying in someone else's bed. I look around and see posters completely covering the walls, pictures of different bands and musicians along with a myriad of beautiful artwork. I even see a few pictures on the wall of a familiar looking boy with curly brown hair, I think he goes to my school or something.

-goodmorning sleepyhead

My heart nearly jumps out my chest when I see Zayn walking through the bedroom door with a plate of toast and a cup of tea. He has glasses on which I find quite hot on him even though I'm weirded out at the moment. I start to think about what I did last night, and how I remember giving Liam head before he fucked me raw followed by me giving him head a second time, but I don't remember seeing Zayn at all.

I start to panic as I think about what could've happened for me to have ended up in his bed

-that's it, I'm calling the cops

-hey now no need for that, we didn't do anything last night, I promise you

-I, I don't know what to believe anymore, I just need to go home

I get out of his bed and realize I'm wearing nothing but boxers. I immediately cover up my body with my arms, I can't believe he undressed me?

-where the hell are my clothes?!

I scream causing Zayn to laugh at me as if he finds this all amusing

-why is everything so fucking funny to you!?

-because your so bloody uptight, you've really got to chill Niall. I had to put your clothes in the wash, they had vomit all over them

-I puked last night?

-all over yourself love, but they should be done drying now. I'll go get them okay?

He puts the plate on the bed next to me and the tea on his nightstand before giving me a kiss on the forehead making me grin like fool

-oh well um alright then?

-good boy, now try and eat some breakfast okay. You need your strength.

I watch him walk out the room happily and I decide to pick up a piece of toast and take a bite, munching away feverishly. Zayn soon comes back in with a sympathetic look on his face as he hands me my clothes and sits down next to me, running his fingers through my probably messy hair. I get up, quickly putting back on my clothes from last night before sitting back down next to him.

-are you alright love?

He says, rubbing his thumb on my cheek

-I um..yeah I'm okay

I say with a squeaky voice, I know I sound so pathetic right now

He chuckles at me with a smile on his face and I just look at him awkwardly, occasionally glancing down at my fingers and back up at him again.

-can I uh, ask you a question Zayn?

-sure darling, anything you want

Here we go with the darling thing again and I don't know why I'm about to ask this but I have to know

-um uh don't take this the wrong way but uh is that your boyfriend on the wall? The curly headed one?

Zayn laughs and gets up grabbing something from one of this dresser drawers and handing it to me. It's a picture of him and that boy laughing with Zayn's arm around him. Why did he show this to me? Is he trying to make me feel jealous or something? I look at him sadly and he grins at me before kissing my cheek.

-he's been my best mate since I was 7. My family has always moved alot, my Mum never had the best luck finding decent work but she means well and my Dad died when I was 5.

-oh Zayn, I'm so sorry

-it's alright Niall, no worries

-you told me you were from Bradford? So did you move when your Da passed away then?

-Yeah we did actually, I lived in Wolverhampton for a while and that's when I met Harry. My Mum didn't like him a first, he was sort of a cheeky boy, always getting into trouble for dumb things but we always had a lot fun together. But after primary school ended I lost touch with him, then I saw him on facebook a couple years ago, found out he moved to Doncaster and we've been inseparable ever since.

-awww that's so sweet

Zayn nods, smiling at me before putting the picture back in it's place

-why'd you ask if we were together?

-I uh..Idk I was just wondering is all

I say scratching the back of my neck

-your bloody adorable you know that?

-um thanks?

-and just to let you know I don't have feelings for him, he has a boyfriend, Louis is his name I think and they're quite in love with each other actually

-oh

I say awkwardly, he probably thinks I'm a complete dork

-and plus, I have a crush on someone else anyway

-who?

I don't get a chance to hear his reply because before I know it, I'm rushing out his room, desperately trying to find a bathroom. I see Zayn running after to me and he quickly picks me up and carries me back in his room and to his joint bathroom. I start to feel like a dumbass, realizing I made more of an effort than needed as Zayn sets me in front of his toilet and I immediately release everything in my stomach, feeling sicker than ever.

Zayn then carefully helps me up, carrying me back into his room in his arms before laying me on his bed and sitting next to me

-are you sure your alright love? You've been throwing up quite alot now

-I'm fine, just probably coming down with the flu or something, can you drive me home?

-sure but I'tll only be a 10 second drive

-what?

-look out the window

-I do as he says, feeling really confused now when I see that the view from his window is right next from my house. The bloke lives next door to me..........

-when were you going to tell me your my bloody neighbor?

-well how could I now when you kept screaming at me to leave me alone yeah?

He smirks at me and I stare at him with an annoyed look on my face

-don't worry, we just moved here at the beginning of this school year.

-I had no idea....

-hmm, maybe you should go outside more often kid

I look at him in slight shock, everything just being a little overwhelming for me right now. Zayn walks closer to me, pinning me up against his window. He trails his fingers along my collar bone, leading to my jaw and cups my chin. I feel my heart beating faster as his face get closer to mine, he licks his lips at me and whispers in my ear

-just say you want me....and you can have me, I'll be all yours, and you can be my little princess

-huh?

I say dumbfounded, completely in awe at his words, not to mention extremely desperate to hear them again to make sure it wasn't just my imagination

I whimper as his lips touch my neck, he knows exactly where my sweet spot is without even trying. I can't help but let out a loud moan when his tongue flicks my earlobe and he grabs my ass. Something about his touch, his heat against mine, his pink lips on my pale skin. It's all too much, it feels... so intoxicating.

He rubs his hard on against mine and I lead my head back against the window still in immense pleasure as he kisses up and down my neck. I shyly look down at his crotch and notice the massive boner in his pants, the outline of his length in his jeans is impossible to miss. It looks so big, and no less than 9 inches. I gulp, thinking about how good it would feel inside of me, how full it would make me feel and soon I feel myself jizzing in my boxers. My face flushes completely red embarrassment, before Zayn even has a chance to notice I push him away, quickly grabbing my things and heading out his room.

-Niall!? Are you alright?

Zayn chases after me, catching me before I walk out the bedroom door of his large room. He then closes the door and pins me to against it before planting several more me kisses below my jaw.

-please, just leave me alone

I beg him but he just shakes his head at me, however backing away at the same time.

-you've got to stop saying those words to me Niall, it's not very polite you know

Zayn says cheekily as he runs his hands pass my thigh and to the front of my jeans

I grab his hands and pull them back, urging him to back off

-maybe if you'd listen to me, I would

-I'm sorry Niall I just I got carried away, your so beautiful baby, so gorgeous. I can't help but want you for myself, those pretty lips wrapped around my big cock, that tight ass filled up with my cum. Is that so wrong?

Zayn walks closer towards me, his body now pressed against mine

-I would never lay a hand on you you know. I would never cause any harm to that gorgeous face of yours.

-I'm going home

-please, at least let me walk you there

-I think I can make it 20 feet Zayn, stop treating me like I'm some child you need to protect

-stop needing protection then

I push him off of me and grab my stuff before heading downstairs, leaving out his house as fast as I can even though I can hear Zayn following after me. As I walk next door I see Liam's car parked in my driveway and him banging on my front door. I try to run back in Zayn's house but I end up bumping into Zayn and Liam soon spots me, his face bright red with anger at the sight of us together.

-your fucking cheating on me?

-what are you talking about?

-You left your phone at my house, who the fuck is this wanker, is this the Zayn in your phone?!

Liam reaches in his front pocket and pulls out my phone, along with my wallet before throwing it at me, knowing I'm terrible at catching things but Zayn ends up catching my phone and handing it to me with a smile on his face

-well that wanker would be me

Zayn says in an alarmingly too calm of a tone, protectively putting his arm around my lower waist. I push his hand off of me and walk towards Liam, wanting so badly for him to forgive me

-baby, Zayn is just a friend. I promise you nothing is going on

I say pleadingly, looking at him with watering eyes

-I should beat your ass right now, I can see the cum stain in your pants you little slut

-hey that's enough! He doesn't have to answer to you, your nothing but an abusive piece of shit.

Zayn shouts at him

-I suggest you shut the fuck up before I break your fucking jaw

Liam replies defensively, barking at Zayn

I stand there looking like a scared little girl as Zayn steps closer to Liam before punching him in the face, making blood pour out of his nose. Liam falls to the ground, gripping his face as he screams in agony. I'm pretty sure Zayn broke his nose.

-Zayn stop it, please!!!!!

I scream out with tears pouring out of my eyes

-come on love, let's get you inside

-no, I can't just leave him here like that!

-how many times has he left you alone and bleeding? Now come on, I'm taking you home.

I stay silent, walking with him to my front door, realizing Zayn's right and that I should probably stop feeling the person who causes me so much pain.

-do you uh, want to come in?

-what about your parents and your brother?

-they're never home and like I said me and my brother don't really talk so we just stay out of each others business

-oh, I'm sorry

Zayn says looking at me like a sad puppy as I unlock my door and walk him, him following behind me

-it's okay really, do you want to go upstairs and watch a movie or something?

-can we try doing something else first?

-like wha...

I don't even finish my sentence before Zayn presses his lips against mind, wiping my tear stained face as he grazes his tongue against my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. I shake my head and back away from him with tears in my eyes.

-just say it Niall, please....just say you want me and you can have me....

to be continued........


	4. He Kissed Me...

RECAP-

-can we try doing something else first?

-like wha...

I don't even finish my sentence before Zayn presses his lips against mind, wiping my tear stained face as he grazes his tongue against my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. I shake my head and back away from him with tears in my eyes.

-just say it Niall, please....just say you want me and you can have me....

Currently....................

-I can't..we can't do this. This is all so fucked up Zayn.

-what's so fucked up about me saving you

-I don't need to be saved, everything was fine before I met you. It's you that's making my life a living hell right now!

-your absolutely delusional Horan, but it's cute on you so I'll accept it

What does he mean by he'll accept it? I walk backwards trying to get away from him but end up accidentally running into the sofa and sitting on it. Zayn just chuckles at me, sitting next to me as he strokes his fingers underneath my chin, pulling me closer to him

-sto....stop it!

-give me one good reason why I shouldn't kiss those delicious looking lips of yours baby

-I don't want to cheat on my boyfriend, that's why!

Zayn shakes his head and pulls me onto his lap, licking my neck with his tongue before biting and sucking on it

-stop it, if you leave a mark Liam will spank me

Zayn starts snickering and I climb off of him, crossing my arms over my chest in annoyance with him

-I'm sorry what? He spanks you?

-yes

I say looking down at my converse in embarrassment

-what are you guys in some type of dom/sub relationship of something

-no he just, he's my Daddy is all. He spanks me when I misbehave sometimes, or even when I've been a good boy

I cringe at my insecure thoughts, thinking Zayn is going to bust out laughing at me or tease me for being a twink but instead Zayn licks his lips and pushes me down on the sofa so that were laying across it and he's on top of me, leaning into my ear as he blows inside of it, making my length harden in my cum soaked briefs which I still have yet to change

-I can be your Daddy you know, I'll spank that cute little bum when you misbehave. Pull your hair while I pound that tight ass balls deep until your scream my name. Fuck your throat with those pretty pink lips wrapped around my cock and then hold you in my arms until you fall asleep. Would you like that baby, hmmmm?

He whispers in my ear in that sexy seductive voice of his and it takes me everything I have not to cum in my pants again and shit on myself. He's Bradford accent is so intoxicating. Why does he do this to me?

Zayn pins me on the sofa so that his hazel eyes are glaring directly into mine as my heartbeat thumps loudly inside my chest.

-just say no and I'll stop

Zayn says as he leans down to my mouth, licking my bottom lip with his tongue before pressing his sweet lips onto mine. Oh my gosh, he kissed me! He actually kissed me! I lay there frozen as he tries to makeout with me but I'm in too much of a state of shock to move. What am I doing....I have a boyfriend

-NO!

I push him off of me, wiping my eyes as I sit up on the leather sofa running my hair anxiously through my blonde hair. I can't believe I just let him kiss me

Zayn sighs and looks away from me, as if he's trying to think of some legitimate reason why this is all okay

-I don't get it Niall, he beats you, he forces himself on you, yet you still defend him, why?

-he didn't force himself on me, we made love okay! and it's because we're soul mates! And I defend him because I know he doesn't mean what he does, he just has anger issues!

-I don't think you have any clue what true love really is or feels like

Zayn says in a calm voice as he tries to hold my hands, but I push him back. Silently telling him to give me space

-that's not true, you don't even know me, you just met me. How dare you try and tell me what I don't know

-I think I know you well enough to know that you don't really love him, you just lust over him and I know he sure as hell doesn't give a damn about you. Your just an insecure little boy Niall, you don't love yourself at all, and that's why you let that prick abuse you. It's because you hate yourself, you don't think you deserve respect but you do Niall, you deserve the world and I can give that to you if you let me.

I feel like I want to cry right now, I don't know if Zayn intentionally means it or not but he's really hurting my feelings and every second more I spend with him makes me feel even worse about myself.

-get out!!!!

I say with a choked sob

-Niall please, I'm telling you the truth and you know it

-no!, get the fuck out of my house. How many times do I have to tell you to leave me the hell alone! You just keep making things worse for me and now my boyfriend probably hates me and it's all your fault!

-I just saved you from getting your asked kicked by your so called "boyfriend". Tell me how that was my fault! He was going to beat you Niall and that's just okay with you?!

-yes, yes it is

-you need help Niall....

-fuck off! Just leave me alone, I need to think

-fine I'll leave, but don't come crying to me when he puts you in the hospital

Zayn starts to walk out the front door looking like a mixture of both angry and sad. I'm tempted to run after him and apologize but then I see Greg opening the front door, and even though we don't talk much I can clearly see how pissed off he is from the tears falling down my face.

-what happened Niall, did this scum bag hurt you?

Greg says approaching Zayn, pushing him back by his chest a little bit. Zayn just looks down, surprisingly not fighting back and instead looking like he wants to cry. Did I do that to him?

-I was just leaving alright, why don't you ask your brother who's really been hurting him.

Zayn says those words almost depressingly as he pushes Greg out the way and leaves out my front door. Greg just stands there in between us looking confused by the whole situation.

-Was that ya boyfriend or something? Niall what happened, your face is all bruised!!!!

Greg walks closer to me, grabbing my still reddened face from this weeks events

-uh yeah, we just had a fight is all.....I punched him first

-that's not what it looked like, I don't see his face all bruised up?!

-fine you caught me. I got into a fight at school on Friday, some kids called me a fag and he defended me, that's all.

Greg lets go of my face shaking his head at me and I sigh, deciding to lie even further, I really need to see Liam and it's too cold to walk but I just need to make sure he's okay

-Look can you take me to my friend Liams house, I really need to talk to him.

-sure, but I won't be able to pick you up I'm taking Waliyha out tonight

-it's fine, I'll get a ride home from him, just please don't tell Mum where I'm at okay

-I better not be dropping you off at someone's house so you can have a quick fuck

Greg says as he walks out the door behind me

-so what if I am, your always fucking someone aren't ya? And I know your cheating on Waliyha, I see a different girl leave your bedroom every morning.

-just get in the damn car Niall...

-hold on, I just have to get something

-fine I'll be in the car, hurry the fuck up

I run upstairs to quickly freshen up, brushing my teeth, putting on deodorant and changing all of my clothes before running out the front door and to Greg's car

...................................

15 minutes later we get to Liam's house and I thank my brother before getting out and walking to Liam's front door. I can hear yelling and screaming coming from inside the house. He always told me his parents didn't get along but I didn't know it was this bad. His Dad usually isn't home when I'm there anyway.

I ring the doorbell and wait, shivering as the cold wind hits my torso. The door soon opens and Liam's Dad is standing there with an angry look on his face and a belt in his hand.

-um uh Hi?

I say shyly, sounding like a little kid

-who the fuck are you?

-I um, I'm a friend of Liam's

I say, lying for the second time today because Liam hasn't quite come out to his parents yet, his Dad is very homophobic and I'm pretty sure his Mum knows what's going on between us but is kind enough not to say anything to his Dad. Liam's Mum soon comes to the door with a black eye but smiles slightly when she sees me.

-hello sweetie, come on in it's freezing out here

She says to me in a shaky voice

-didn't I tell you to stay in the fucking kitchen!

Liam's Dad says

-I, I heard a familiar voice, I just wanted to say hi to the boy

-when I tell you to do something, you do it understood!

-yes Daddy, I'll go back in the kitchen now

"Daddy", I think to myself, what an interesting relationship they have

-Liam! There's some faggot here to see you!

His Dad barks at the stairs behind him and not even 10 seconds later, Liam comes rushing down the stairs with a busted lip and swollen cheek that definitely wasn't from Zayn....

-ummm my name is actually Niall Sir

-tell your little friend the next time he talks back to me I'll make his face even uglier, if that's even possible

-I'm sorry Dad

-you better fucking be!

His Dad says looking up and down at me before walking back into the kitchen to I assume finish "punishing" Liam's mother

Liam huffs at me, looking irritated at my sight

-why the fuck are you here, shouldn't you be with your boyfriend!

He spats at me, sounding hurt

-Liam I'm so sorry, were just friends I promise and I didn't know he was going to hit you.

-whatever

-he looks away with tears in his eyes and I can't help but stare at his bruised face, he looks like he's in so much pain

-Are you okay Li?

I lean up to touch his swollen lip but he slaps my hand away

-don't worry about it, you need to go okay. You can't be here right now.

-but I just wanted to apologize, can we go somewhere and talk......please?

Liam kisses my lips sweetly before grabbing his coat and pushing me out the door. I don't know what's gotten into him but his mood has completley changed since an hour ago, it's almost scary but this is why I love him, he always corrects his wrongings, he loves me so much.

to be continued......


	5. Let Me Make Love To You

After a short drive in Liam's car with my hand intertwined with his the entire time; we soon get back to my house and he rushes out the side of his car to open my door and carry me inside. I reach in my pocket to grab my keys and he takes them from me before opening the door to my empty house. Liam carries me upstairs bridal style and I see him wince with every step like he's in pain. I want to ask him what happened by I'm scared it'll just upset him even further.

We get upstairs and he gently lays me on his bed kissing up and down my neck as he slowly takes off every piece of my clothing. He leaves me in nothing but my boxers and I stare at him hungrily as I watch him strip his clothes off as well. His muscles are glistening in the moonlight from my window and he has bruises all over his torso and stomach, it looks like belt marks...

-Liam.....

I say cringing at his bruised body

-shushhh baby, don't worry about it

He crawls back on the bed, his bare body leaning back on top of me as he rubs his thick cock on my briefs. He grinds himself on me as he kisses my lips slowly, letting me taste every inch of his mouth.

-let me make love to you lovebug

He whispers in my ear in that deep husky voice of his and my knees start shaking solely from his words

-would you like that baby?

-mmm yesss I would Daddy, please..give it to me. I want your cock in me...

Liam moans at my desperateness, biting his lip as he reaches over me to my night stand to pull out some lube from the drawer

-your not going to use protection?

I say in a timid voice, not wanting to make him angry with me

-no I want you to feel all of me, every inch of my length inside of you, every vein, every time I push my wide tip inside of that tight ass of yours

I groan loudly at his words and lick my lips, nodding as he places the lube on the side of the bed and pulls my briefs down, kissing the sides of my thigh and flicking his tongue on the tip of my cock sending shivers down my spine.

-Liammmm

He shakes his head and slaps my thigh hard as he lifts my legs above my head

-what do you say when I make you feel good baby

-thank you Daddy

He smirks at me as he adjusts his body so that his ass is up in the air and his head is facing my hole. I feel him blow on it as he spreads my legs open even further leaving my ass completely exposed to him.

-Daddy!

I whine, wanting so desperately for him to press his warm tongue into my aching hole or even the slit of my aching cock which now standing proudly on my stomach leaking a small puddle of precum on my cleanly shaven pelvis

Without hesitation, he wedges his head into my perky ass and devours my little hole, licking strips feverishly up and down my crack making me wither and moan at the unbearable sensation. He sticks his tongue inside me, cleaning me out and flicking the tip of his tongue back and forth across my hole nearly making me cum right there.

-bend over, ass up head down!

I whine as he takes his tongue out of me and roughly flips me over so that my ass is firmly sticking up in the air and my head is pressed down onto the pillow underneath me.

I take a deep breath preparing myself for the pleasurable intrusion that's about to happen and I soon hear the bottle of lube pop open and the sound of it squirting on Liam's fingers along with my ass. I bite my lip as he enters two lube fingers in me one time, wincing as the pain soon turns into pleasure. Liam aggressively scissors my ass open before spitting on my entrance and aligning his thick tip to my hole. He's so rough with me and I love it.

-your not going to cum until I tell you to, understand?

-yes Daddy

I feel him push into me and I whimper at the full feeling, he thrusts all the way inside of me before pulling out making me moan like crazy

-fuck baby, your ass is gaping so wide for Daddy

I scream as he thrusts his long cock back inside me before pulling out causing me to gasp and clench my ass on the air. I feel Liam's saliva dripping inside my ass and I gasp at the feeling, dropping my head back down in the pillow in awe. Liam then pulls my head back up by my hair and spreads my ass cheeks wide open leaving me breathless.

-keep that fucking back arched

He slaps my ass and plows into me again, his thick cock rubbing up against my prostate as he relentlessly pounds into me at full force. I scream at the intense feeling, overwhelmed by the frantic need to cum

-Daddy!! Please!!!! Touch me!

I beg as I scream into the pillow once again, tears threatening to fall out my eyes from the feeling of being stretched so far with every inch of Liam's thickness

-uh uh, not yet baby

He flips me back over so that his nose is pressed against mine and his strong arms are holding my legs wide apart so that my knees are bend and he has all access so my aching hole.

He brushes his thumb across my cheek as we kiss passionately, fighting our tongues for dominate but he of course won. Without warning he thrusts back inside of me leaving me a whimpering mess as he moves in and out of my tight hole

-look at me....right at me lovebug

He kisses my nose as our eyes meet and his thrusts get slower and slower. I feel the tip of his length hit my prostate over and over again as he pulls in and out of me, the pleasure becoming too much to handle right now

-I love you

I look at him with widened eyes, he's being so sweet to me right now, this is the Liam I know, this is the Liam I fell in love with.

-I love you too

I say with tears falling down my face

-cum for me baby, show me how good Daddy makes you feel

He wipes my tears and I kiss his lips, moaning at his words as he lifts my arms over my head and pounds into me erratically as he eyes close shut. I can tell he's close to losing it now so I clench my ass around his length, sending him off the edge. He grabs my now throbbing cock, spitting on it before stroking me roughly as he grazes his thumb back and forth across the slit of my aching tip. I scream loudly as I ejaculate all over myself and his hand, leaving me panting and breathless.

He thrusts into me one last time, slapping my ass hard and moaning my name as he quickly pulls out, of me cumming all over my torso before leaning down and slowly licking up every ounce of his cum on my abs.

Liam rolls off of me, kissing all over my face before pulling me into his arms so my head is on his body. I rub my hand up and down his sexy sweat covered abs, circling his toned pecks.

-promise me you won't ever leave me

Liam says looking me in my eyes with fear, as if leaving him would be the end of the world. I nod my head and kiss his lips. Stroking his swollen cheek, I'll always be there to love him even if no one else does. I don't care if he hits me, I know it's because he loves me.

................................

I get up in the middle of the night feeling nauseous again, so I quickly slip on Liam's sweatpants and rush to the toilet, thankfully nothing comes out but I still feel like shit. I wash my face and hands before walking back to my bedroom, Liam is still sound asleep underneath my green comforter.

My room is pitch black except for a weird bright light coming from my window, it's nearly 2 am, what the hell is going on over there. I open my curtains, looking next door to Zayn's house. I always thought the house next door was vacant so I never bothered to look but I can see Zayn's window clearly, the blinds being all the way up and curtains drawn out and I cannot believe my eyes.

I see that curly headed boy that was on his wall along with some other short boy with short light brown hair completely naked and pressed against the window kissing Zayn......fucking man whore! He just kissed me up against his window this morning....boy do I feel special..........

Everything he told me was a lie, he just wants to fuck me! He doesn't care about me at all, I'm nothing but a future one night stand to him. He was probably lying about that boy Louis being Harry's bf, who has that many pictures of their best friend on their wall but more importantly who was that other boy he was fucking? Was that that other boy he was talking about?

I look at the view for a couple minutes, scoffing at the disgusting sight before closing back up my curtains. At least I'm decent enough to buy curtains, who has a threesome up against their window for every fucking body to see, fuck him! I have my handsome man laying butt naked underneath my covers after just having made love to me for the past two hours. There's nothing more I could ask for.

-you coming back to bed lovebug?

Liam says groggily with one eye open

-yeah, sorry I just felt a little sick

I say with a squeaky voice, climbing back into bed and under the duvet with him. Liam puts one arm around me, laying my head on his chest as he kisses my forehead.

-your not pregnant or anything are you?

Liam says jokingly, chuckling as he rubs my lower belly. I gulp in fear, not having even thought about that possibility but now I'm realizing that it could maybe be the reason why I've been feeling so sick lately. We don't always use condoms, and even though the pull out method has been working for us since we started dating, there's been numerous occasion where Liam's been too drunk to really control his cumming. I just hope his joke won't become a reality for us.

-promise me you won't ever leave me

-huh?

I say, shocked at Liam's words. This is the second time he's said this to me today and I already promised it to him, it's not like him to be so insecure.

He rolls me on my side so that we're facing each other, our noses touching. He has tears in his eyes, like he's been silently crying in his sleep

-Liam?

-just promise me okay? I know my anger get's the best of me sometimes and I hurt you but just know that I love you so much Niall James, your my whole world. I can't imagine life without you, there would be nothing to live for.

I promise I'll get help for my drinking problems...just return the favor by promising me you won't ever leave me. Please Niall

His voice cracks with those last words

-I..I promise

I kiss his trembling pink lips as I cuddle back under his toned chest. Liam strokes my hair as he cries harder. He's never acted this way with me before, it's seems like ever since Zayn came in the picture he's been acting so weird, getting even more upset than usual and now he's begging me not to leave him.

I swear he's threatened by Zayn but he has no reason to be. Zayn is nothing but a lying nymphomaniac. I don't ever want to talk to him or see his face again. Everything he told me was a lie, it's Liam who really cares about me, it's Liam who really loves me and for that I'll never let him go.....

to be continued........


	6. You Wanna Be Our Little Toy?

The next morning I wake up to the sound of Marimba ringing obnoxiously in my ear and Liam spooning me as he whimpers in the crevice of my shoulder. He was crying in his sleep all night and although it broke my heart to hear him so broken, I barely slept last night either.

I lean over to my nightstand, grabbing my iphone and pressing the snooze button as I carefully try to unwrap Liams naked body from mine but his strong arms end up holding me closer.

-Liiii we have to get up, homeroom starts in 40 minutes

I hear Liam groaning behind me as his hands feel up my hips and reach to the front of my cock. He kisses and bites the side of my neck as he rubs my growing hard on

-Daaadddyyy, please stop we have to get ready

-ughh, is it Monday already?

-yes Daddy, it's Monday and it's almost 7:30

-just cuddle with me a little while longer lovebug

Liam grips my cleanly shaven body even tighter as he rubs his hard cock against my back

-I can't miss school Liam, I'm on the honor roll, you know that....

Liam growls at me and flips me over so I'm laying on my back and his tan, muscular body is on top of me

-are you trying to say that your stupid grades or more important than me, your boyfriend?!

I sigh and roll my eyes, mentally cursing at myself because I know I'm not going to win this fight. In Liam's mind, nothing comes before him, not even me or my future.

-don't you ever roll your fucking eyes at me again. Now I asked you a question, answer me!

Liam slaps me across the face, making me whimper in shock as I grab my throbbing cheek

-no...my grades are not more important than you, Liam

I say sarcastically making Liam clench his jaw at me as he roughly grabs my wrists and places them above my head. I feel my heartbeat speed up as my chest goes up and down rapidly, yet my cock is hardening at same time...I can't help but get off from his roughness, it's my weakness, my guilty pleasure

He connects his lips to mine and we passionately kiss for a while before were both interrupted again by the sound of marimba ringing throughout the room

-please Liam, I don't want to get in trouble for being late

I say timidly, not wanting to get slapped again

Liam sighs and kisses my lips one last time before lifting his body off of me. My phone then rings again except this time it's a phone call and from the last person I want to talk to right now

-who is it lovebug?

-no one

I say quickly, throwing my phone on the other side of my room, soon regretting my actions when Liam raises his eyebrow at me and gets up to fetch my phone. Steam nearly escapes his head when he sees the familiar name pop up on the screen

-why the fuck is he calling you?!!

-I...I don't know?

Liam throws my phone at my naked body and I wince as it hits my abdomen

-get the fuck up so we can leave already!

-yes Daddy....

Liam walks over to one of my dressers and grabs some of the many clothes he's left at my house since we started dating before storming out the room and towards my bathroom I assume. I quickly get up and follow him.

20 minutes later Liam and I finally finish washing up and getting dressed before heading out to his car and as soon as we get outside, there's Zayn's car....parked in front of my house yet again, and I know Liam isn't happy about it, in fact I'm most definitely expecting some bruises later

-it's not nice to ignore people's calls kid

Zayn shouts at me from his car window, and I don't know if Zayn is trying to be a jackass or just plain stupid but I clearly remember telling him to not call me or show up at my house anymore but yet here he is once again, blasting music in front of my yard and mugging my boyfriend after assuring me yesterday that if I were to dump Liam that I would be all his, only to look out my window at 1 am to find him having a threesome for everyone to see like some man whore and I just don't get it...is he high or....what?

At first I ignore him and continuing walking with Liam to my car but then Zayn shouts at us again and Liam grips my back hard with his palm, almost pushing me to his car forcefully

-why the fuck is he outside your house Niall?!

Liam grumbles at me, opening the passenger door on the left side for me

-he lives next door to me, he knows where I live so it's not my fault, he's just a creep

-whatever....

Liam grumbles as we walk down my porch steps and over to his car in my driveway

-hey kid, you need a ride?!

Zayn shouts out his car window once again and Liam sighs with sadness. And I can't help but notice Zayn giving Liam the dirtiest look in the world, but Liam just looks away almost as if he's scared of Zayn. I bite my lip, looking at Liam in fear but he just shakes his head and roughly lets go of me.

-go with him, I don't fucking care anymore Niall! You can fuck the twat for all I care, you probably already have anyway.

-no, please baby you have to understand I didn't tell him to come here, he's like a fucking stalker, he won't leave me alone. I don't even like him! I swear!!!!

-shut the fuck up Niall, it's so obvious you fancy him. I'm not stupid.....

-Liam no, it's not like that at a...

Liam cuts me off by the sound of his passenger door slamming before I even got a chance to get in it, making me jump back in fear. And from the corner of my eye I can see Zayn still glaring at Liam with a mug on his face like some bully. I pull Liam in for a hug but he pushes me away and silently walks over to the drivers seat of his car before getting in it and pulling out my driveway with a hurt expression on his face. I feel so bad for him, I've never seen Liam let anyone push him around, except his Dad of course but when it comes to Zayn, he acts different around him for some reason.

-....would you mind getting in already, I'm wasting precious gas here

-seriously..fuck off Zayn, I told you to leave me the hell alone, what part of that don't you understand!

-oh come on now love, I've got a nice warm car with some Starbucks inside calling your name if you'll just get in beautiful

Zayn says with a smile. He sounds like a pedophile right now, trying to lure me into his car with the promise of my favorite treat, he's such a fucking creep, too bad I'm hungry and too lazy to walk to school, guess I'm getting in his van

-vanilla blonde roast am I right?

Zayn snaps me out of my thoughts and I roll my eyes at him but nod at the same time as I walk over to his car.

-hop in the back seat would ya, I've got some lads who have been dying to meet ya

I furrow my eyebrows at him and open the door of his black four door jeep. What "lads" is referring to? And as soon as open the door to the backseat my questions are immediately answered and I'm caught off guard by two guys heavily making out next to me, loud moans and friction of clothes clearly being heard throughout the car.

I'm not sure because of the fact that I can't see their faces due to them being pressed against each other but I think it's those two boys Zayn was with last night. The smaller one with the short light brown hair is grinding on that more muscular, curly headed one's lap. I glance in the rear view mirror with a shocked looked on my face, only to find Zayn chuckling at me in amusement. I shut the door and shift in the corner of the seat at the awkwardness.

-ummm Zayn? Are you aware that there's two guys nearly fucking in your back seat?

-yeah, they're mates of mine

Zayn says nonchalantly as he hands me my coffee and pulls off, almost as if this is all some normal thing for him, makes me wonder....

The smaller boy surprisingly pulls his tongue out of the other lads throat and smiles at me while the other curly headed lad looks up and down at me as he licks his lips like he wants to eat me or something and by the looks of him, I can't say I wouldn't mind it either.

-hiiii there, I'm Louis and this is my Hazzabear. What happened to your face love, it's all pink?

The smaller boy says cheerfully with a wide grin on his face

-nothing, I don't know what your talking about

I say quickly, trying to avoid the subject. Louis furrows his eyes at me and leans his head in his boyfriends chest as Harry strokes his hair like Louis is his child or something...

-it's Harry actually, and you must be the little twink Zayn was talking about yeah?

Harry says with a smirk on his face as he holds his boyfriend securely in his arms like he owns him

-excuse me I am not a twink!

I say defensively

-talk to me like that again and I'll snap your neck in two got it!

Harry says as he grips his boyfriends ass with a tight squeeze. And then I finally put two and two together, these are definitely the those boys I saw in Zayn's room last night. I remember Zayn saying how they were madly in love with each other....then why were they all naked in his room then, they seem too possessive over each other to be having threesomes....what the fuck

-ummmm...sorry I didn't mean to upset you

I say shyly taking a sip of my coffee, Harry's deep domineering voice scares me a little bit but makes my cock twitch at the same time

-your a sexy little thing aren't you, I would just love to have my thick cock deep inside that tight little bum of yours, I bet you'd like that wouldn't you love?

Harry says as he bites his bottom lip, Louis whines and adjusts his bum in Harry's lap as he comes closer to me and rubs my lower leg and I can clearly see the buldge in Louis pants

-ummmm...I...I?

-the twink says that a lot doesn't he?

Harry says smirking at Zayn

-yea he does, it's quite adorable in't it

-mmhmm I remember you telling us about him, how sweet his lips taste, how his face flushes bright red whenever you whisper in his ear and how he's always telling you to leave him alone but grows a boner whenever you touch him, a passive aggressive little shit he is yeah

-I beg your pardon, I am nothing like that, not even a little bit

Zayn chuckles deeply as he speeds up the car

-hmm I don't know, you seem to be just our type baby, you like to play hard to get but in the end I'll be the one to end up hard when I'm deep inside your ass as I fuck your brains out while you suck my baby's cock

Our type? What is he talking about? This is getting really weird....And here I am again trapped in Zayn's car with no way out and having to deal with this weird shit

-come on Niall, play with us..... it'll be fun love. Daddy's cock is so big, feels so good when he's fucking ya, makes you feel so full and overwhelmed, oh and I just love to ride Daddy's cock, his strong hands around my hips as his 10 inch goes deep inside me, feels so fucking good....and let me just tell you his cum tastes like vanilla ice cream and his lips are like butter...so delicious

Louis says as he climbs over to my lap and starts to kiss up my neck, nearly making me spill my coffee all over Zayn's leather seats.....I'm completely stunned at his words...

-Zayn what the hell is going on?!!

Zayn stops at red light and looks behind his seat at me with that sexy look on his face, that look is going to be the death of me

-relax Niall, Harry and Louis here are polyamorous, they like to have multiple partners but they're in a serious relationship with each other. Like I said before, madly in love, they only fuck other people when they do it together, but they're quite a determined team might I tell you, and Louis here just loves double penetration, not many lads can fit too cocks up their arse and still be as tight as a virgin the next day

Zayn says with a wink and I start to feel nauseous, he definitely failed to mention that when he was telling me about them.....

Louis starts grinding on me and rubbing his hands on my chest as he sucks and bites on my neck. And I'm in too much of a shock to do anything about it

-come play with me and Daddy, it'll be worth it I promise, we'll have sooo much fun together

Louis says with a childlike glow as he climbs off of me and back onto his boyfriends lap where they continue to make out while Harry rubs Louis cock through his tight skinny jeans. This is all too much, I'm speechless.

After about 3 minutes of Harry and Louis roughly snogging each others faces off as they basically dry hump each other next to me along with Zayn's total silence and my awkward continuous sipping of coffee, Harry finally takes his lips off of his boyfriends' making Louis whimper and me look out the window awkardly trying to avoid eye contact as much as I possibly can but Harry had other plans and reaches his hand over to my face, grabbing my chin and kissing my lips leaving me frozen in time.

Louis was right, his lips really are like butter. I soon come to my senses, pulling back and sliding as far away from the sexual couple as I possibly can, realizing I just cheated on my boyfriend for the second time this week. I'm in for a hard beating for sure.

-I have a boyfriend you know!

-your so cute when you fight me, I love that baby

Harry says, whispering in my ear as if me shouting I have a boyfriend is irrelevant to him

-so what do you say love? You wanna be our little toy?

Louis says as bites his bottom lip and lays his head back on his boyfriends shoulder, still sitting comfortably in Harry's lap

What the fuck is happening to me....

to be continued..........


	7. A Daddy?

-ummmm....I..I...no thanks?

I stutter, blushing even harder as I look down at my lap, my hard on being clearly noticeable now. My body is betraying me right now

-fucking c*nt

Harry says, glaring at me

-knock it off lads, little Niall here is a virgin

Zayn says bluntly, and I glare at him with an annoyed expression, what was the point of lying?

Zayn smirks at me, smiling as he pulls into the parking lot

He parks the car and unlocks the door and I thank the heavens before getting out the car as fast as I possibly can with hot coffee in my hand, only to be stopped by Zayn gently pulling me back by my shoulder after him and the other two boys having all gotten out the car as well

-don't be rude Niall, at least thank me for the ride or at least the coffee

Is he really being serious right now?

-I've got to go take care of some business but I'll text you and let you know where to meet me after school so I can give you a ride home okay

I blink at his words, looking in his hazel eyes as I wait patiently for the punch line but it never came. And what "business" does he have to take care of I wonder, now that I think about it, I don't really know much about this guy, he could be a drug dealer for all I know. And what makes him think he can automatically give me a ride home, why does he think he can push my boyfriend out of my life and entitle me as his? What the hell is wrong with him?

-were going to go in the cafeteria and get some breakfast, you wanna come?

Louis says happily, smiling as he nudges his head in Harry's neck, once again completely dismissing all the tension in the atmosphere

-no thank you...I've got to go to the loo actually

I say in an irritated tone only to earn glared threats from Harry's intense green eyes

-no problem, we'll come with you

Harry says with a sadistic grin on his face...and a little too eagerly at that

-um okay, sure?

I say naively, walking with them to the bathroom near the main hallway. Zayn walks in with us before leaving down the other side of the hallway, giving me a too tight for comfort goodbye hug before he left. I feel like I should be spraying his eyes with pepper spray right about now, but after everything that's happened in the last 24 hours I don't have time to react to the bizarre shit that happens to me anymore.

I walk towards the bathrooms by the main hallway but Harry pulls me back and I look at him with annoyance. What makes him think he can keep touching me like this, I just met him less than 15 minutes ago and he's already gone to second base with me.

-no let's go to the one by the locker room, the janitor usually cleans that one first in the morning

-uh does it really matter? I just need to wee, very badly at that

I don't know why but I've been having a terrible urge to pee lately. Harry growls at my words and I sigh, deciding to submit to him. I nod my head as I quickly catch up with them and walk down to the north side of the school, near the empty gymnasium

We get to the bathroom and I nearly run to the first urinal I see, quickly unbuckling my zipper and letting out my limp cock as I take a long needed piss even though I just went to the loo less than 30 minutes ago, I should probably get that checked out, make sure Liam didn't give me anything.

After I finish and adjust myself back into my black skinny jeans I flush the urinal and walk over to the sink, washing my hands and adjusting shirt. I start to walk out the bathroom, saying goodbye to the touchy feely couple but Louis corners me against the bathroom wall, and I see Harry locking the door before walking over to me.

My breathing starts to shorten in fear as Harry roughly unbuckles my jeans and pulls them down along with my blue laced panties. Okay, now I'm scared...

-mmmmm, yup we've definitely got a little twink on our hands don't we? Nicely shaven and such a pretty little pair of panties you've got on my love

-I.... I don't always wear panties though, I just wanted to wear them today, nothing special really

I plead with Harry, not trying to live up to this label of "twink" Harry has sought me out to be

Harry smirks at me, grabbing my ass and spreading my cheeks out with his hands as he slides his index finger across my crack

-please I'll do anything, just don't do this to me, what can I do to make you let me go

-I want to watch you eat my boyfriends ass, and then I'll let you go

My eyes widened in fear, completely shocked at his words

Louis bites his bottom lip, nudging his head in Harry's chest as he gives me the most horniest and desperate look I've ever seen in my life. Why do guys keep trying to take advantage of me, I just wanted to take a quick wee and head to homeroom so I can continue being a good little boy and keep my good marks but here I am, being cornered in a bathroom so I can be pressured to be someones sex toy yet again.

-sto....stop it! I don't want to do that, pleaseee anything but that

Harry grins at me, chuckling in a seductive deep voice as he quickly unbuckles his pants and motions Louis to do the same. The smaller boy pulling his own jeans down, along with his pink panties as he maneuvers himself towards me. Harry shoves me on my knees as Louis spreads his cheeks and backs in front of me so that his ass is now in my face.

-I've never rimmed anyone before, I wouldn't be good at it anyway

-I know your a virgin baby, but just try it, for me sweets?

Harry says as he pets my hair and pulls it so that it's closer to Louis' hole. I feel so violated right now but even if I screamed no one would hear me, there's no gym first period.

-I don't want to do this....please don't make me. I've never done anything sexual before, I'm scared

I say playing along with Zayns lie as tears stream down my face. I would run away but Harry is so much bigger than me, he looks so strong like he could hold me down and have his way with me if he wanted too

Someone starts pounding on the bathroom door and I jump in fear, only to hear Zayn yelling from the other side which calms be down a bit

-Harry come on, let the poor lad go

I've never been so happy to hear Zayn's voice before

-awww, but I was just about to jack off to the sight of him licking out Louis ass, at least let me cum first Zayn

-Harry......you've had enough fun with him don't you think?! Now open the damn door before I break it down!!!

Harry sighs and pulls up his pants, Louis doing the same as they both walk to the bathroom door, unlocking before happily walking out hand and hand like they didn't just try to rape anyone, leaving me still on my knees with my jeans and panties down to my ankles.

Zayn walks over to me and I blush at my bareness

-get up love it's alright now, I've got you

I shiver in fear, not moving a muscle and Zayn gives me a sympathetic look before lifting me up off the floor and adjusting my clothes back on properly. I can't believe he just saw my cock.

-I'm sorry they did that to you, Harry is pretty keen on getting what he wants. He doesn't like to hear the word no

-I..I see that

Zayn chuckles and I look at him with sadness, I can't believe he thinks this is funny

-I'm sorry, this is all my fault

-how did you even find me? Did you know that they were going to bring me here?

Zayn scratches the back of his head, looking down with a pale face

-you fucking wanker!!!!! This was your plan all along, pick me up, take me to school and then let your friends have their way with me for their sick kink

-it wasn't like that, in my defense I thought you would say yes

Zayn says with a dry tone

-what part of "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND" don't you understand!

-someone who beats and forces themselves on you isn't a boyfriend, it just makes you their slave

-your a jerk Zayn, you know nothing about me. Liam loves me so much, we have something so special, you'll never understand it.

I bite the inside of my tongue, trying my best to hold my tears inside as I start to walk out the bathroom, but I soon feel the urge to puke and end up running back to the nearest stall and immediately fall on my knees, gagging and spitting up the contents of my stomach. I gasp for air and lean my head on the side of the stall only to feel someone rubbing my back. I'm so sick of him touching me!

-let's get you to the nurse lovebug

I nearly jump out my skin when I turn around on my knees to see Liam behind me, rubbing my back with a concerned look on his face and Zayn no where to be found

-how..

-shush, don't speak babe, your burning up. I can feel it in your back.

Liam kisses my forehead and picks me up, carrying me bridal style through the hallway and near the main hallway where the Nurse's office is. Luckily the bell has rung and pretty much everyone has gone to homeroom so we don't get that many looks, mostly aww's from girls seeing my strong boyfriend carrying my weak body down the hall and I mentally curse at myself because now I'm late for homeroom and I hate to be late..

Liam pushes the door to the Nurse's office with his back and as soon as we walk in the Nurse leads us to an examination room and sweetly orders me to lay down as she hands me a plastic cup of water. She asks me a million questions, varying from what I ate last to my sexual history and I quickly explain to her that me and my boyfriend are sexually active and that I've been throwing up a lot lately.

The Nurse nods at my statements and writes Liam a pass to class before ushering him out the room which Liam does without question before giving me a kiss on the lips and telling me to feel better. She then asks if I've been having frequent urination and gaining weight lately and I nod at her as she reaches down to one of the many cabinets in the small room and hands me a small rectangular box.

-would you like to take a pregnancy test sweetie?

-no that won't be necessary because I'm not pregnant

I say with a small chuckle, I can't believe she would just rudely hand me a box like that, like I'm some whore who sleeps around

-it's okay hunny, I know you might be scared but it's better if you know for sure. If your sexually active like you say you are, pregnancy is definitely a possibility even if you are using protection. Condoms are only 98% effective against pregnancy when used correctly every time.

I nod at her, sighing as I hop off the small bed and follow her to the bathroom connected to the room. She tells me the instructions before closing the door with a smile and I open the box over the sink, reading the instructions to make sure she was right before taking the test and praying to God that it will come back negative.

....................

I come out of the bathroom with the empty box and white stick in my hand, luckily no one is in here right now, the last thing I need is judgmental looks although most of the student body comes in here for condoms and pregnancy tests anyway

-you alright?

I turn my head around at the voice to see Zayn sitting down on one of the chairs in the corner of the room, he's such a fucking stalker. If he wasn't so damn sexy I would've called the cops by now.

-where the hell did you come from?!

-I wanted to make sure you were alright, I was walking to the vending machine and I saw Liam coming out the Nurse's office. I figured that's where he took you so I wanted to make sure you were alright.

Zayn says with a careless expression on his face

-you weren't making sure I was "alright" when you let your friends nearly gang rape me in the bathroom and then I throw up and you just leave me there alone in an empty bathroom!

-I didn't know they were going to do that and I'm sorry I saw you run to the bathroom and then Liam came in looking like he was ready to fight me so I bounced, I wasn't trying to get expelled for fighting in school, he's just not worth it, sorry

Zayn says dryly, leaving me confused on whether he was trying to be apologetic or not

-your an ass you know that

-and your gorgeous, sue me

I scoff and stand in the corner of the small room, looking awkward as I repeatedly glance at the clock on the white wall, patiently waiting for these 10 agonizing minutes the instructions gave me to end so I can know whether my 16 year old life is over or not

-are you going to keep it, you know if you are..?

Zayn says as he runs his fingers through his medium length black hair

-I don't want to think about that, please don't bring that kind of thing up right now I'm stressed enough as it is alright

-sorry, I was just asking a question

Zayn says looking around the room nonchalantly like he didn't just say anything that could've possibly offended anyone at all

-why won't you leave me alone, how come everywhere I go there you are following me!?

Zayn gets up, cornering me at the door. I lean my head back, rolling my eyes at the sight.....here we go again....

-If you touch me I'll scream

-I think we both know your not going to do that

Zayn cups my chin with one hand and brushes him thumb over my lips with the other as he glares into my eyes. This boy is going to give me a panic attack....

I hear a timer go off, and I jump in fear, only to have Zayn awkwardly pull me in for a hug as he brushes my short blonde hair with his hand

-it's okay, it's all alright now

I push Zayn off of me and look down at the white stick in my hand as I read the simple yes or no worded results

Zayn looks at me worriedly as tears brim my eyes. No no no no, this can't be happening to me...

-hey now it's okay love, it's going to be alright I'm right here

Zayn pulls me into his chest, repeatedly kissing my forehead as he rubs circles in my back and hums sweetly in my ear. I tightly grip onto his shirt and sob in his arms as I mentally face my reality. I'm going to be a Daddy.

to be continued......

 

authors note-for any of you who read on wattpad, I have an account on there with with a lot more books published under the same name as I am on here, Kayla920


	8. Belt Marks and Kisses

Three weeks have gone by since I found out about my pregnancy, Zayn was kind enough to take me to a clinic that day and I found out that I was about 3 weeks along, 6 weeks currently. I still haven't told Liam yet due to the simple fact that I'm absolutely terrified of his reaction. So I've been avoiding him like crazy; which was nearly impossible because he's such a huge part of my life, but even though it was hard, I had to do it for the safety of my baby.

Zayn has turned a completely 360, he's stopped all his relentless flirting and sex crazed fanatics and has shown me his true sweet self. He's even been taking care of me lately, taking me to school, making sure I eat right and stay out of Liam's way and just making sure me and my little one is doing okay.

Harry and Louis have come around us from time to time but Zayn has told them to back off from me which they surprisingly did without question. Zayn told me he still fucks them once in a while which I can't really argue with him about because he's single and free to do whatever the hell he wants but part of me can't help but feel extremely jealous about it.

I think I'm really starting to catch feelings for him and I don't know if I like it or not because I still love Liam sooo much and I really want him to be their for our baby, I really want a family with him even if we are young. The only problem is that Zayn won't let me near Liam, I know he's just trying to protect me but I can't keep hiding from him forever.

Currently.............

I'm sitting in my living room patiently waiting for Liam as I rub my lower tummy, it's still pretty flat right now but the doctor said that it would quickly bloat up in a few weeks. The doorbell rings and I jump up, nearly running to the door. I haven't really seen much of my boyfriend lately and I know he's not happy about it but maybe if I just calmly explain to him why, he'll hopefully understand and forgive me.

As soon as I open the door, Liam pushes me inside. He closes the door and lifts me up off the ground, wrapping my legs around his waist as he carries me upstairs to my room I assume. He busts my door open and throws me on the bed, kissing all over my body and attacking my lips with his tongue as he roughly french kisses me.

We stay like that for a while, me straddling him with our tongues down each other's throats, one of his hands pulling my short hair and the other one squeezing my bum harshly

-Daddy...

I whine as he kisses and bites right below my ear, he knows exactly what gets me off. I bite my bottom lip as he continues to suck on my neck while he palms my cock through my jeans making me let out load moans and whimpers. He then pushes me back on the bed and pulls away as he unbuckles his belt from his jeans, I assume he's getting ready to fuck me but instead he folds the belt in half and holds me down on the bed. Tears start to brim my eyes at the realization of what's about to happen. He's going to beat me...

-Liam, please I

-what the fuck did you do with him, did he fuck you?!!!!

-no he just drove me to school, I swear! That's all that happened!

I whimper pathetically as tears escape my eyes as he slams the first strike on my face in. I can taste the blood in my mouth probably from my lip being busted open

-shut the hell up!

-Liam please....please stop I'm begging you, don't do this. I'm sorry Liam, please stop it! Your hurting me

He continues to hit me all over my body as I beg him to end this, thankfully he misses my stomach but then starts to choke me to try to control my sobbing. I start to feel my lungs become desperate for air as I debate with myself whether or not I should tell him about the prengancy; but at this point I need to protect my baby no matter what, it's not about me anymore...

-Liam please stop it!!!!

-didn't I just tell you to shut the fuck up, you little bitch, you deserve every bit of this, your a worthless piece of shit that's good for nothing but pleasing my cock you hear me?! Your nothing!

Liam spats those last words at me and I start hyperventilating as he hits me over and over again harshly with the belt, every strike feeling 10 times as more painful than the last

-Liam please, I'm sorry...please can we be done?

-say your a worthless piece of shit!

I start to cry even harder as I frantically try to repeat his words with his hand tightly clasped around my neck

-I'm a worthless piece of shit

-all your good for is sucking my cock and getting me off!

I shake my head at his words, my eyes now completely blurred out with tears

-you better fucking say it, or I swear I'll make you black out

-all I'm good for is your sucking cock and getting you off ....

I say with a choked sob

-that's right baby, a fucking pitiful excuse for a human being

Liam smiles as he kisses my neck as he chokes me harder, I start to see black dots as I struggle for air, but manage to get out the two words I desperately need to say

-I'm...pregnant!

I shout as loud as I possibly can due to my vocal cords being restricted by Liam's strong grip

Liam stops dead in his tracks and looks at me with a blank facial expression, I can't tell if he's angry or shocked or both

-no your not....

-yes I am, I'll take a pregnancy test right now if you don't believe me!

My face is now soaked with tears and I feel completely worthless, my child doesn't deserve to have this man as it's father and I feel like shit because of it

-well who's the other fucking Dad because it sure as hell isn't me

-yes it is! How can you even say that Liam? I would never ever mess around with anyone else, I love you! Only you okay!

-I know you've been fucking that dark haired kid....don't fucking lie to me.

-I haven't! We've never had sex I swear!

-I just said don't fucking lie to me!

Liam starts hitting me with the belt again, this time with the metal clasps hitting my face. I try to turn on my stomach so that he can't hit the baby but he just pulls me back and repeatedly slaps me, his free hand holding my arms above my head so I won't move

-your the only one I've ever had sex with. You know I gave you my virginity! And all the times you never used a condom and just pulled out. You can't stand here and tell me there's no way this baby couldn't possibly be yours, you just can't Liam please, believe me I'm begging you!

Liam finally stops and lets go of me and I pull my knees to my chest, feeling completely broken right now. Liam looks me up and down unapologetically and I shake my head in protest as he walks closer to me. I know he's going to hit me again and there's no way I can get out of it

-you fucking liar! I know you've been cheating on me!

I lay there and take the rest of my beating silently, holding my lower abdomen as protectively as I possibly can. He punches and kicks me all over my body and I lay there feeling like I want to ,the pain is flooded all over me and I pray my baby is okay, please let my baby be okay.

......................

I wake up on my bedroom floor with a small puddle of blood escaping from my mouth. Liam must've beat me so hard I passed out. I slowly get up, groaning at the sharp pain throughout my body as I carefully walk around my house, looking for any trace of Liam.

I walk downstairs and look out the window to find the driveway completely empty, no surprise there. But at least Liam's gone. I don't waste another second before leaving out the front door, not even bothering to grab anything, it's a short walk where I'm going.

Less than a minute later, the door in front of me opens and Zayn is standing in his doorway with nothing on but pair of boxers, looking a mixture of angry, concerned and saddened.

-what the hell happened Niall, your bloody black and blue!

He wraps his arms around my fragile body and walks me inside and up to his room. I wince with every step up I take up the stairs and Zayn takes notice before lifting me up bridal style and carrying me the rest of the way. We get upstairs and he sits me on the edge of his bed as he carefully rub his soft hands over my bloody marks and bruises.

I flinch at his touch, and my eyes water from the pain. He then lays me on the bed and wraps his arm around my shaking body as he kisses my forehead and I lay my head on his chest, taking in his calming scent.

-you can take your time and settle down, but eventually your going to have to tell me what happened love

I nod my head slowly, tracing my fingers around his tattooed torso as I begin to speak

-I invited him over...

-I specifically told you to stay the hell away from him, he doesn't give a damn about you Niall, he's just going to put you in danger. And now look what he's done, he's beat you senseless!

I flinch at his angry tone and sit up on the bed, preparing to defend myself

-I had to tell him, I just had to, he had a right to know Zayn! It's his baby too!

-wait..? You told him you were pregnant and he still beat you?....Niall don't you see how messed up that is!

I nod sadly and Zayn's face floods with anger, I've never seen him so mad like this, it's frightening

-How could he hit you, your fucking pregnant! He could hurt the baby or worse, kill it!!!!

-he didn't care...I told him I'm pregnant with his child and he didn't even care, he said the baby wasn't his, that I was messing with you and that I'm not good for anything but pleasuring him......

My voice starts to crack as tears pour down my face again

-I'm going to fucking kill him!!!!

-no please, don't hurt him again!

-no Niall! He's hurt you so many times, I'm sick of watching this sick bastard leave bruises on you!

-please Zayn, I still love him, he just needs help

-no Niall, your too blind to see how much damage he's caused. He's going to be the death of you if you don't stop this right now.

Zayn gently pushes me into the bathroom and I look down at the white tiles on the floor, not wanting to see my scars

-look at yourself Niall, look at what he's done to you!

-I can't...

-I said look!

I start sobbing as I come to face with my own reflection. There's blood stains underneath my nose, my cheeks are black and blue and my lip is busted in red and I have a black eye. I look so battered and bruised

-do you see how much he's hurt you! What in the world makes you think that this is all okay?

-what about your baby Niall? How would you feel if those bruises were inflicted on your little girl or boy?

-Zayn...please don't..don't say things like that

-no! You need to realize this because now that your pregnant, everytime Liam hits you, he's hitting the baby, is that what you want!? Huh???! Is it!

-nooo, please that's not what I want

Niall hiccups between sobs, his hands covering his beaten face and he cries the hardest he's cried in a while. Zayn can't help but feel sympathetic for the broken 16 year old and walks over to Niall before pulling him tightly in his arms.

-why doesn't anyone love me Zayn? Am I really that horrible?

-shhsh love, don't talk like that

-but it's true. My parents are never home, my brother doesn't care about anyone but himself and my own boyfriend treats me lower than trash...but...but I...I still don't want to break up with him because he's all I have. I don't care if he treats me like dirt at times, there's more times where he's loving and caring and treats me like I'm his whole world. That makes me forget all the wrong he's done, the love he shows me means more to me then the abuse because if he tells me that he loves me then I know it must be true right?

Zayn shakes his head as he rubs Niall's back, trying his best to calm him down along with his own thoughts before he says something that he'll regret.

-what if I show what real love feel's like...? What if I show you what it's like to be treated with dignity and respect? Then would you leave him for me?

to be continued.......


	9. His Cock Feels So Big....

RECAP-

-why doesn't anyone love me Zayn? Am I really that horrible?

-shhsh love, don't talk like that

-but it's true. My parents are never home, my brother doesn't care about anyone but himself and my own boyfriend treats me lower than trash...but...but I...I still don't want to break up with him because he's all I have.

I don't care if he treats me like dirt at times, there's more times where he's loving and caring and treats me like I'm his whole world.

That makes me forget all the wrong he's done, the love he shows me means more to me then the abuse because if he tells me that he loves me then I know it must be true right?

Zayn shakes his head as he rubs Niall's back, trying his best to calm him down along with his own thoughts before he says something that he'll regret.

-what if I show what real love feel's like...? What if I show you what it's like to be treated with dignity and respect? Then would you leave him for me?

..................................

Niall sighs his eyes and walks out the bathroom, not in the mood to hear any more bullshit today, little does he know Zayn isn't playing is usual mind games this time

-Niall please, come back here I'm telling you the honest truth, from my heart.

-The first time I saw you, you looked so broken. You were shaking and crying, and all because of that sick bastard. I knew then that I wanted to be the one save you, I wanted to be the one to put a smile on that beautiful, innocent face of yours.

You don't deserve to be treated like this Niall, you should to be treated like a princess and taken care of. You should be loved and cherished but instead you let that asshole treat you like a piece of shit. You let him beat you and destroy your pride and I can't stand to watch it anymore. Your worth so much more than that Niall, please let me love you Niall.

Let me take care of you and the little one. I promise I'll treat you like the priceless gem you are..

Niall's eyes start to water at his genuine words

-that's incredible sweet of you to say Zayn, but I promised Liam that I would never leave him, he comes from a really broken home; his Dad is an abusive drunk and his Mom is addicted to coke so I'm all he's got, he needs me Zayn.

I may be hurting inside but his pain is 10 times worse than mine, he's completley lost without me. He needs me to take care of him Zayn.

-but then who's going to take care of you huh? What about the baby? Do you really think he's going to be there for you Niall....you really think he's going to take you to your Doctor's appointments and help you when your sick, hold you when your scared and love you endlessly.

I think you know damn well he isn't going to do that, but I will Niall, I'll take care of you and the baby my darling.

Niall smiles at Zayn's words, the throbbing pain throughout his body being subsided by the older boys sweetness

-I can't ask you to do that Zayn, Liam's the father, not you

-so what, I want to be there for you Niall, you can't do this all on your own, your only 16

-Zayn...I

-shush, your so fucking stupid you know that, your lucky your so darn cute

Zayn pulls Niall closer to him by his hands and brings the blonde boy's head into his chest

-what are you doing?

-holding you

Zayn says with a cheeky smile

-can we get out of the bathroom if your going to do that?

Zayn chuckles with a nod, wiping Niall's tear stained cheeks with his thumbs before picking Niall up and wrapping Niall's legs around his hips, carrying him like a child.

He gently places him on his bed and presses soft kisses up the blonde's bruised neck.

Niall starts to protest but Zayn shuts him up with a sweet kiss, his soft lips aligning with Niall's trembling one's

Niall's pov-

Zayn then gets up for a moment, leaving me speechless and soon comes back 10 minutes later with a wet cloth and some tea

-here, drink up. Your voice sounds so scratchy, your throat must be killing you love

-thanks, it is

I sniffle and take the cup of tea out of Zayn's hands, smiling as he kisses my cheek. He then grabs the wet wash cloth and slowly brings it closer to me.

I widen my eyes at him, silently telling him not to hurt me and he nods with a small smile and pecks my cheek before slowly wiping the warm cloth on my face.

He traces his fingers carefully over my cuts and bruises as if wih one wrong move I would break as

I sip the tea in front of me and stare at his almost naked body. His skin is so smooth and tan and his tattoos represent his body so beautifully, he's like a piece of artwork

-it's not polite to stare love

Zayn says with a sweet grin on his face

-I uh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare I just..

Zayn chuckles at me and I look down at my tea feeling extremely embarrased

-it's okay Niall. Really

-oh, um alright

Zayn kisses my cheek again as he wipes the rest of the blood off my face before moving down to my arms

-you know, I love that look in your eyes when your admiring something, it's quite enchanting

-oh umm thanks

I say awkwardly, taking another sip of my tea

-may I?

He says, tugging my shirt gently

-why? What are you going to do to me

Zayn chuckles and I furrow my eyebrows at him

-relax darling, I just want to clean your torso if that's alright with you?

I nod at him, squinting my eyes shut as he lifts my shirt up and gasps at the sight

-Niall...there's lashes everywhere

-he literallyy beat me with a belt...

I say with a shaky voice as tears start to run down my cheeks again

Zayn immediately pulls me in for a hug and wipes my tears, whispering in my ear that it's all over now

-oh Niall, love I'm so sorry he did this to you. I promise I'll never let him lay a hand on you again

He takes the cup out of my hand and places it on his night stand before climbing on top of me

I mentally panic, looking at him innocently as he lifts my legs up and positions himself in between them

-Zayn....I don't want to...

-relax beautiful, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going make it feel better okay, do you trust me?

I nod my head at him making him smiles as he connects his lips with mine

-I'm going to show you just how beautiful you are

Zayn intertwines his fingers between mine as he continues to kiss me, letting me feel every inch of his mouth. He starts to rub his crotch against mine and I feel his hard on pressing up against my jeans through his boxers. His cock feels so big, I'm honestly scared of it ever being inside me....

Before I know it Zayn is grinding himself on top of me as he kisses my neck, pressing kisses along my body and soon reaches my stomach. He gently lifts my shirt off, rubbing my bruises with his thumb as he presses kisses on each one of them

-does that feel better baby?

-yes Daddy

I gasps at my words and blush, that was a complete accident, that's the last thing I would want to call Zayn right now, it reminds me too much of my relationship with Liam

-you can call me that if you want to love

Zayn says with a wide smirk on his face as I shake my head profusely, leaning my head back against the pillow and wishing I could go back in time and change the words that just came out my mouth

-Zayn, I... I didn't mean it like that

-you'll call me Daddy and I'll call you Princess, it's a good pair of names don't you think?

Zayn licks my bottom lip slowly as he still hovers over me, looking at me with those beautiful hazel eyes of his

to be continued.......


	10. I'll Fuck You So Hard...

I wake up in Zayn's strong arms. I must have fell asleep on him, I guess that means we didn't go further than kissing last night...

I blink the sleep out my eyes and soon find myself staring at Zayn's tanned tattooed chest. I've never seen such a sexy body before; except Liam but I actually wouldn't mind calling Zayn mine now. He's done nothing but take care of me and protect me and that's all I ever wanted.

Zayn's thick eyelashes flutter open and he smiles at me as he brushes my blonde hair out my face, I really need a haircut.

-how'd you sleep beautiful?

I blush hard at his words, trying my best to collect my thoughts while he stares at me deeply

-I slept alright, just in a little pain is all

Zayn frowns at me, looking concerned with those big hazel eyes and that cute pout of his

-where does it hurt baby?

-everywhere....

I let out in a cracked voice, I feel terrible. Liam's beatings usually linger around for a few days but this one really hurts

-can we stay home today? I know it's the start of the week but I just, I don't want to face everyone looking black and blue

Zayn kisses my forehead, bringing me closer to him

-shush princess, of course we can stay home. I wasn't expecting you to go to school today anyway, I'm sure people are going to ask questions and I know you don't want to be on the spotlight

I find myself nudging my head further in Zayn's chest, whining at his words. Just thinking about all my now noticeable bruises nonetheless me being pregnant and just thinking about what people would say and how they would react is just too much for me to take in right now

-what's wrong my love? A beautiful boy like you shouldn't look so miserable all the time

-I can't do this Zayn

-do what?

-I can't have this baby. I'm 16, broke and Liam doesn't even claim the baby as his. I'm all alone, there's just no way I can do this.

My eyes start to water and I try my best to keep my tears from falling but my heart betrays me

Zayn rubs my back as he kisses my cheek and before I know it I find myself sobbing pathetically on his bare abs, everything is just so overwhelming right now

-what about your Mum?

-I..I can't tell her, she'll kick me out for sure. She may not be home much but she's always been strict about me messing around and getting pregnant

-your going to have to tell her eventually Ni, but for now you know I'm here for you. I mean't what I said before, I'll be here for you...through everything love

-but Zayn, we barely know each other

-would you stop bringing that up, so what I've only known you for a month but you've already got me falling for you. I want you Niall, I like you...a lot and I don't want to rush into things but I think I might lo..

-stop! don't you dare say it if you don't fucking mean it!

Zayn looks away for a moment and I start to feel bad that I cussed at him

-I'm sorry, I just I'm a little defensive. I mean you know what happened with the last person who said those words to me

Zayn cups my cheeks and looks me deep in the eyes and before I can catch my breath he connects his lips with mine and my heart drops. We stay like that for a while, his soft lips on mine, both of our eyes close and him half naked with me in nothing but white cotton panties and one of his t-shirts.

The pecks soon turn into his tongue entering my mouth, first licking my bottom lip for entrance which I happily consent too. Zayn then grips my waist with his strong arms and pulls me on his lap making me wince from the soreness

-I'm sorry love I know your in pain, I shouldn't have done that

-kiss me and make it all better Zaynie?

I say innocently

-of course beautiful

I smile at his words again and Zayn grips my ass as he brings me closer to him and starts to kiss and suck on the side of my neck making me moan. I feel him slide one of his fingers in the back of my panties and I start to get nervous thinking he's going to try and finger me but instead he just grips my arse bare, leaving me flushed in hormones

Kisses soon turn to bites and I know he left another mark on my skin for everyone to see, except this time it's a good one. Zayn kisses my lips one last time before flipping me over so I'm underneath him as he slides his tongue back in my mouth.

I moan at the wetness on his lips as Zayn caresses my body lovingly. He then breaks the kiss and I close my eyes. But when I go to open them again I see Zayn lifting up his shirt off my body and leaving a trail of kisses down my stomach and onto my growing hard on.

Zayn starts to pull my panties down and I whine making him pout his lips at me before giving me another kiss

-Zaynie stop it...

-Niall, let me take of you, what's so hard about that?

-I still love him Zayn

-oh come on now Niall. He treats you like garbage. How the hell do you still love that fucking bloke!

-I can't help it, I just do

I say timidly as Zayn roll his eyes at me

-we were together for over two years! I can't just forget him like that! He may be abusive, yes I know and for the the sake of the baby I won't see him anymore but I still need time to get over him. I can't just jump in a relationship with you Zayn, it doesnt work that way, it's not realistic!

-what can I do to make you forget him about Niall, what can I do? Baby please, I'll do anything....

Zayn licks his lips at me, still pinning me on the bed and my heart can't help but flutter at the sight of him. His long hair all messy; just on the top cause the sides are shaven off and his shirtless body glistening from the sunlight through his still wide ass open window. His long length standing up proudly in his boxers, it all just leaves me a hot, panting mess.

-there's nothing you can do Zayn, I just need time to think things through

-what is there to think about Niall, it's quite simple really. Do you have feelings for me?

Zayn says as he brings his face closer to mine, his lips barely even a inch from my own

-yes....

I say, looking down with a small blush at my noticeable hard on through my white cotton panties

-and are you sexually attracted to me?

Zayn says with a smirk, looking down at my crotch and then back up at me again

-of course, how could I not be, your in

Zayn cuts me off by gripping my wrists and spreading my legs open with his knees so that I'm completely vulnerable, completely helpless on his bed. And now I'm aching from wanting to cum so badly, simply from his touch....

-then let me do this love

-let you do what?

I say, blinking my eyes at him as I try to catch my breath

-I'll fuck you so hard you'll be screaming my name, and I promise you, by the end of it all you won't remember who the hell Liam is or ever was

My breath starts hitching at his words as lift my legs up with a shuddering moan. Zayn takes his shirt off and looks at me with nothing but lust as he bites his bottom lip and roughly pulls my panties down

-Zayn?...

-relax beautiful, Daddy's gonna make you feel so good, your not going to be able to walk tomorrow but it's okay I'll just carry you. After all, you are Daddy's little princess now.....

I almost choke at his words as he dives his head down in-between my legs, separating my thighs with his hands and licking a thick strip over my hole with his wet tongue, leaving me breathless and gasping for air. But I manage to get out one word, one word that leads him to smack my ass hard.

-Daddyyyyyy!

to be continued..........


	11. Licking and Moaning

Zayn continues to lick and suck my arse, leaving me blissed out. I feel his tongue rimming circles around my hole and I shudder in pleasure as I grab and pull on his long hair

-you like that baby? You like Daddy licking your pretty little hole like that?

-ugh, yes Daddy please, please, please don't stop

I beg, my mouth now wide open in absolute pleasure

-I'm going to make you feel so good beautiful

Zayn slaps my thigh again and continues to lick up and down my now gaping hole. I feel him stick his wet, warm tongue inside of me and I gasp from the unexpected feeling as my moans get louder and fill the room.

-please......Zayn?

Zayn lifts his head up from in between my legs and looks at me with worried look on his face

-what is it baby, do you want me to stop cause I will

-no, I, I want you to

I don't why but he always makes me stutter. I bite my bottom lip in anticipating Zayn devouring my hole again but instead he climbs over my body and pecks me on the lips as he strokes my cheek with his thumb

-you want me to fuck you baby?

Zayn says with a cocky smirk on his face, one that makes me almost want to scoff at him and push him off of me. But the way he just rimmed me not to mention the way he's glaring at me right now with his milky hazel eyes make me want to get on all fours and let him fuck me until I pass out

-yes or no darling? I won't do anything you don't want me to. I would never, ever hurt you love.

-yes I, I want you to...

I say with a little squeak, feeling smaller than ever with him hovering me. His hard on sticking up proudly in his boxers in front of me.

-you want me to do what? Tell me what you want Daddy to do to you baby?

Zayn says as he licks my bottom lip with a low growl

-I, I want you to fuck me Daddy?

Zayn kisses the tip of my nose making me blush hard at his sweetness. He then gets off of me and walks over to one of his dresser drawers before coming back with a small tube of lube and a golden packet.

My breath starts to shorten as he walks back over to bed, quickly pulling his boxers down exposing his thick and hard 9 inch cock as he rips the condom with his teeth before rolling it on his wide, pink shaft. My eyes widen at the sight of the condom on his length, it looks like it's about to burst on his thickness at any second. I can't believe that's all about to go inside me, I don't think I'm going to be able to take it.

-you alright love? You look pale, are you feeling okay?

-I'm fine, just do it already....please

I say taking a deep breath at his incredibly beautiful, and now naked body

-you know I'll be gentle baby, I'll make you feel like the beautiful boy you are. I told you that before darling.

He says as he and climbs back on top of me and lifts my legs near my shoulders, adjusting himself in between me so his hard length is throbbing against my clenched hole

I whimper at the feeling of Zayn's hardness rubbed against me and Zayn opens the bottle of lube before squirting a little inside of my arse, making me shiver. Zayn then leans himself down to my lips and holds my legs open with one hand as he fingers me with his other hand and guides himself inside of me, two fingers inside me along with the tip and I feel like I'm going to rip open. It's like I'm a virgin all over again, he's just that big....

-shush love, Daddy's going to make it feel all better

Zayn says as he kisses my cheeks and then my neck, sucking and nibbling on my sweet spot making me let out little moans and groans from his soft lips

-uh uh Zayn please, more

I feel my rim stretch open as he pushes himself further inside me before bottoming out completely

-it hurts

I say, wincing as my eyes start to water

-is it really that bad darling? Aren't you use to bottoming?

I close and open my eyes repeatedly as I try to blink away the incoming tears but Zayn ends up kissing them away before giving me long, tongue filled kissed

-I, I can take it, keep going

-you sure beautiful?

I close my eyes, nodding slowly and Zayn kisses nose again and pulls out slowly before pushing back in again, hitting my prostate directly this time

I let out a small scream in pain and pleasure as Zayn lifts my legs up higher, thrusting deeper inside of me.

-look at me, right at me babe

I hesitantly open my eyes to see a sweet smile on Zayn's face and his hand stroking my hair as he gently fucks me. The way he's looking at me right now is indescribable. I'm starting to believe all the things he's said to me now, they just might be true.

Zayn then flips me over so that I'm on my stomach and starts pounding me from the back at full speed. My eyes start to water from the intense feeling and I feel like I want to scream but it's almost as if Zayn can read my thoughts because he immediately puts his hand over my mouth, giving him better access and he fucks into me balls deep from behind. I feel him hit my prostate repeatedly and my eyes start to blur out from the intense pleasure.

-Zayn, please uh right there!

Zayn slaps my ass again and grips my hips as he continues to slam into me. I yelp a little from the pressure because of my bruises that are still present but Zayn kisses up my spine and makes it feel all better.

-that's not my name baby, try again

-mmmm Daddy please, make me cum

He pulls on tightly to my hair and makes quick, short thrusts into me. Stopping for a moment every time he enters me, knowing he's sending me off the edge

The bed starts to shake and so does my knees as I get closer to exploding everywhere

-Daddy!

I scream as I cum hard onto the sheets underneath me. Zayn lets out a loud groan and I feel him release himself deep into the condom, his hot cum feeling like a warm blanket inside of me. He kisses my lower back before licking up and down my wet, stretched out hole making me whine at the oversensitivity throughout my body.

-shit Niall, you came untouched for me

I whimper with a nod and fall face flat on the bed, my body going completely limp

I feel the bed shift and from the corner of my eye I can see Zayn rolling of his condom and tying it up before throwing it in a small bin in the corner of his room. I close my eyes and get comfortable in Zayn's bed and Zayn soon comes back over, getting into the bed as well and pulling the covers over me before kissing my forehead sweetly.

-I love you Niall

-what?!

I sit up quickly, pulling the duvet over the lower half of my body

-I'm sorry, I, I shouldn't have said that. I know this is all alot for you to handle at one time princess

Zayn pulls me onto his bare lap and cups my cheeks as he gives me a passionate kiss. I pull away from him with stunned eyes and I see his facial expression turn quickly from happy to frustrated

-please don't freak out Niall, it just slipped out

-those kind of words don't slip out Zayn, not if it's true

-well it is true Niall, I love you

I shake my head at him and he gives me another gentle kiss on the lips, pulling me into his arms. I can feel his cock harden once again and I sigh at the feeling. What the hell am I doing?

to be continued............


	12. Fuck, Your So Sexy

It's been two weeks since Zayn said I love you. I've been sore ever since and wobbling around but Zayn has been carrying me around everywhere just like he promised. I've been staying at his house ever since that incident with Liam, I haven't told my Mom yet. No one knows but Zayn and Liam and I want it to stay that way for now.

The bruises have somewhat faded but the mental scars Liam left have yet to leave. I still love him but I know I have to do what's best for my little boy or girl....even if that means sacrificing someone who's made me happy for so long.

-goodmorning beautiful

Zayn says with a smile as he hands me a vanilla blonde roast, my favorite; and a bacon and egg sandwich from Starbucks

-Zayn? Were you gone this whole time?

I say as I sit up from his bed and take a bite of the sandwich, nothing on but a pair of white panties

-I'm sorry love, I didn't want to wake you but I had to run some errands and I'd thought I'd bring you and the little one some breakfast.

-what day is it?

I say groggily before taking another bite of the food Zayn brought for me. I haven't been in school in over a week. I had to be sure most of the bruises were healed before I went out in public, something I've done many times over the last two years Liam and I have been dating.

-It's Sunday, but this week is spring break so don't stress about how many days you've missed darling. You really need to relax so you don't stress out and hurt the baby

-what are you my doctor now?

I say cheekily before taking a sip of my coffee

Zayn sits on the bed next to me, putting my food on his nightstand and pulling me onto his lap so that I'm straddling him

-I'll be the Doctor and you'll be the patient? Maybe we can try a little enema and rectal exam yeah?

-always about sex with you, I bet you thought that was real smooth didn't you?

I say, laughing hard at him making him pout cutely and grab my bum

-why don't you lean down and give Daddy a kiss, hmm baby?

He licks his lips at me and I can't help but blush and before I know it I soon find myself snogging his face off, his tongue down my throat and my hands pulling roughly on his long black hair

-fuck, your so sexy you know that love?

He says, whispering in my ear as he lays me down on the bed and climbs on top of me, kissing up and down my neck making me moan loudly

-Daddyyyy

I whine into his neck

-what do you want baby boy, you want Daddy to suck off that pretty cock of yours?

I whimper with a nod as Zayn slides down to the end of the bed and pulls down my thin white panties, exposing my pre-cum seeping cock. He doesn't hesitant another second before wrapping his soft, pink lips around my shaft and sucking harshly on it with hallow cheeks. My mouth drops wide from the intense pleasure and before I know it I'm uncontrollably screaming as I shoot a hot, white load into Zayn's mouth.

-I'm sorry..I...I didn't mean to cum so fast

Zayn swallows all of me with one big gulp before sliding my panties back up and cuddling next to me on the bed

-shush, don't be embarrassed love, I'm just happy to make you feel good. I love taking care of you Niall. I don't know what it is but you really do something to me. You fuck with my heart but I love every second of it.

Zayn kisses my forehead and I look down at my now soft cock feeling like shit. I know for a fact that I don't love Zayn and I really feel terrible that I'm sitting here letting him take care of me when I'm still in love with Liam.

-Niall?

Zayn says, looking at me with wide eyes as he cuddles me closer and kisses my nose repeatedly

-I love-

Zayns words are cut off by the sound of loud banging downstairs and we both jump up. Zayn immediately rushing out the bed to see what the problem is

-stay here alright, don't move!

Zayn says, looking at me protectively before storming downstairs in a hurry.

.........downstairs

-you can't keep ignoring my calls Niall! I saw that twat walk from your house over here with your stuff. I know your in here Niall, now open the fucking door!

-get the fuck off my property!

Zayn screams, opening the door to a steaming Liam

-or what? What you gonna do hmmm? You gonna call the police like the little shit you are?

Liam says with a sly smirk

-no I'm gonna beat your ass again

Niall walks downstairs to the front door, his face still light shades of black and blue

-he's not going to go away until I talk to him

-Niall? Lovebug

Zayn snickers making Liam scowl at him

-lovebug? What kinda name is that?

Zayn says with a scoff

-Zayn can you go upstairs for a second?

-fuck no! Are you out of your mind Niall?! You really expect me to leave you here with this abusive prick?

-he's not going to hurt me Zee, look at him, his eyes are all swollen and puffy, he's been crying. I know him Zayn, he's not angry right now so he won't hurt me

-no! He needs to leave...now

-fine then I'm going

I say bluntly, looking at Zayn in seriousness

-fine Niall, you two can "talk". But I'll be in the kitchen.

Zayn says with a protective growl before walking up to Liam in a threatening way

-and if I so much as hear even a sound of distress in Niall's voice I'll snap your neck in two got it!

Zayn says as he clenches his jaw. Liam looks at him blankly with nothing but hurt in his eyes but nods as he walks in the house, shutting the door behind him.

Zayn hesitantly walks in the kitchen, peeking through the living room periodically to make sure I'm alright. I sit down on the sofa with a sigh, Liam sitting across from me looking nervous as hell.

-well? What did you come here for?

I say sounding irritated, just wanting him to just get to the point already

-Niall I'm sorry

-that's bullshit and you know

-Lovebug please....just hear me out alright? I know I'm an asshole, I know what I did to you was one of the worst

Niall cuts him off angrily

-you beat me Liam! You beat me senseless and left me on the floor unconscious. And the worst part of it all was that even after I told you I was pregnant with your child, you still hurt me.....you could've killed me and the baby, "OUR" BABY!

I say, cutting Liam off from his unapologetic words

Zayn rushes in, looking at me with concern and I nod at him quickly, assuring everything is okay before he walks back in the kitchen

-Niall? Baby I know what I did was fucked up but

-but what?! BUT WHAT LIAM?

-I want to make things better between us, I want to be there for this baby, our baby....

-"our baby"? Oh so now it's "our baby" huh?

I say quietly, tears now starting to pour out from my eyes

-yes Niall, "our baby". The one we made together.

Liam says with a small smile as he gets up from the love seat across from the sofa I'm slouched on before sitting next to me and intertwining his hands with mine

-I love you

Liam speaks sweetly, rubbing the back of my hand softly.

I find myself starting to sob at his words. How dare he say that to me....

-get out!

-Niall please

-no no no I'm done with these manipulation games, I'm fucking done

-I'm not trying to manipulate you baby, I'm telling you the truth.

-he said get out!

Zayn says as he walks back out from the kitchen, rushing to the front door of his flat by the living room and opening it with an angered glare on his face making Liam shake his head in protest

-please just let me finish

-there's nothing to finish here, it's time for you to leave!

Zayn shouts again, now making his way to Liam before grabbing him and lifting him off the couch by force.

Liam slightly pushes Zayn away with panic and takes his phone out his back pocket, causing Zayn and I to look at him weirdly.

-wait Niall please, I'm being serious. I want to make things better, I want to be apart of your life! Just look at these pictures if you don't believe me. I set up a baby room at my house Niall, I bought clothes and toys and diapers. Niall just look please!

I snatch the phone out of Liam's hand with annoyance and look at the folder of pictures from his camera roll. Everything he said was true so far, there's a picture of a white room with baby blue and yellow accents. There's a white crib with a yellow blankets hanging over it along yellow curtains on the window stills along with some stuff animals throughout the room and baby furniture filled with clothes and essential's, it's almost too good to be true.....

-you see how I got neutral stuff, since we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet

-how do I know if this is real or not

I say, looking at Liam with a disgusted face

-you can stop by anytime you want if you don't believe me. But I'd prefer if you'd move on with me Niall....so we could finally be a family. I want to make this right with you..if you'll let me?

I look at Liam's tear stained face with disbelief. It's like him to switch back and forth on me, this I'm not surprised at, not at all. It's the fact that he actually thought about someone else other than himself that's really got me confused. The question is does he really mean it?

to be continued...........


	13. Will You......

I don't know what I was thinking, but somehow I've found myself in Liam's car, letting him take me to God knows where. Little does Liam know Zayn is trailing a couple cars behind us, it was the only way I could convince him to let me alone with Liam.

We soon pull up the a building on a street I've never heard of which leads me almost to a state of panic

-this isn't your parents house?? Where are we

-I never said it was lovebug, now stay put. Daddy's going to get the door for you

I look at him weirdly and he gets out the car with a smile before coming to my side to open the door for me. I don't change my facial expression as we walk up to this strange building, it looks like an apartment complex. He opens the door to the inside of the building which leads us to a lobby with two elevators in it. We get in and I stare at him in shock, how could he afford this?

-you alright beautiful, you haven't said a word since walked in

I shrug at him emotionlessly and we soon reach the floor Liam clicked on...the third floor. I continue to follow him and he leads us down the hall to one of the many doors before opening it.

-well here it is, this is our new home

I'm sorry, "our"?

-Liam...this is sweet and all but...

My own words are stopped by the shocking sight in front of me, it's actually a really nice apartment, a little too nice at that

-so your a drug dealer then?

Liam laughs at my words but quickly looks at me with seriousness from the appalled look on my own face

-no baby you know very well I'm not a drug dealer. I've actually have been saving up for a place for us for months now, before you even got pregnant. We both know how bad things are at home and I've been saving up for over a year now so that I could move out, well so we could move out, together.

Liam says with sincere smile on his face

-but Liam..this looks expensive, really expensive and your salary at the grocery store definitley does not cover the rent for this flat

-just, try not to worry about how I got the money, let's just focus our little family right now alright

Liam wraps his arms around my lower waist and pulls me in, his lips getting painfully close to mine. I almost let him kiss me from being in such a state of shock from the words that just came out his mouth but I quickly come to my senses and push him away to the best of my ability

-Liam stop it! You can't just waltz in and act like everything is perfectly fine, what about everything that's happened. You can't just expect me to forget that and move on. I still have bruises from where you beat me Liam, from where you beat me and your child with a BELT, a fucking leather belt Liam!

Liam looks down in sadness making me roll my eyes at him

-come here baby, I want to show you something

Liam takes my hand and kisses the back of it before walking down the hallway of our flat. I huff at him the entire way but when he opened the bedroom door to our baby's nursery, I lost it

-......it's absolutely beautiful Liam. It's everything that I could've asked for and more, looks even better than the pictures

-I wanted to make it up to you, I want to make things better between us.

-...just because you bought all these nice things for the baby and I doesn't mean that everything is okay between us. You've hurt me so much Liam, all the physical and emotional abuse. I'm done with it all, we're done, it's over.

-but can't we look pass th-

-no!

-but lovebug

Liam's eyes start to water and it takes everything I have not to cry with him. I can really tell he's hurting but at the same time I don't care because the pain he's caused me over the years is nothing compared to his little pathetic tears right now

-Niall I'm sorry, please forgive me please I'm begging you. What can I do, baby please! I'll do anything, just take me back, let us be a family. If not for me than for the sake of our little boy or girl

Liam starts to sob hard as he drops down on his knees and I continue to stare at him with a blank face

-no....

-Niall, baby please

-that's it Liam, I'm leaving

-but how will you get home

Liam says with a cracked voice

-Zayn is outside waiting

Liam looks up at me confused and I shake my head with a chuckle

-did you really think he was just going to leave me here with you alone? No Liam, unlike you Zayn actually cares about my well being, he wants me to be happy and safe not beaten to death and emotionally broken!

Liam sniffles with a nod and I walk out his flat, leaving him there alone to cry his eyes out and I feel absolutely no remorse about it either

...................Later that Night

Zayn ordered us some pizza which I happily stuff my face while Zayn leaves hickeys all over my neck

-you hear that

I say with a full mouth of pepperoni pizza

-yeah it was the doorbell Ni, I'll go get it alright. I was just about to get up to use the bathroom anyway

-no it's fine Zee, go pee I'll get the door

I say with a cheeky smile on my face. Zayn kisses my lips before getting up to use the bathroom as I go get the door, grabbing another slice from the pizza box that's sitting on his bed before getting up

I walk down the stairs with half a slice of pizza and my mouth, almost dropping it when I open the door to see Liam down on one knee with tears in his brown eyes

-what the hell do you think your doing?!

-Niall James Horan, will you marry me?

to be continued......


	14. I Want You

RECAP  
I walk down the stairs with half a slice of pizza and my mouth, almost dropping it when I open the door to see Liam down on one knee with tears in his brown eyes

-what the hell do you think your doing?!

-Niall James Horan, will you marry me?

...............................

I stand there carelessly, taking my time to continue chewing the rest of my pizza as I stare at a frantic looking Liam

-Niall? baby?

-what!

I shout, blinking my eyes slowly at Liam

-please answer me Niall, this isn't a joke, I'm pouring out my heart to you here

I shake my head annoyed before slamming the door in Liam's face and walking upstairs to see Zayn on his bed with a remote in his hand, scrolling through netflix

-who was that baby? Did I underpay the pizza man or something?

-no, it was Liam...he was proposing to me?

I say with a question, I'm still in shock that, that actually just happened

I sigh deeply as I sit down at the edge of Zayn's bed and stare at my feet which are covered by a pair of Zayn's weed socks

-I'm sorry what did you just say? He what!?

Zayn shouts with a panic as he throws the remote on his pillow and scoots over to where I'm sitting

-he asked me to marry him Zayn!

-well what did you say.....

-I said no, what the hell did you think I was going to say Zayn?!!! Yes? Fuck no!

-I think you should move in with him Niall

Zayn says with a soft voice as he glares at me

-what? Zayn you can't be serious, I'm not marrying him. We're underage anyway, and it's not like our parents are going to give us parental consent. We haven't even told them I'm pregnant yet!

Zayn scoots over closer to me and passionately kisses me on the lips as he caresses my soft cheeks

-I want you to be happy Niall

Zayn says with a sincere smile as his eyes start to water

-but I'm happy with you Zaynie

-no your not Niall. You should be with the person your in love with and your in love with him not me, it's fairly obvious

-I, I do love you Zaynie

-no baby, you might be in love with the idea of me. But your not "in love" with me, at least not the way I'm in love with you. I would die for you Niall and I know you wouldn't do the same for me

-don't say that, you don't know that. I would, I would die for you too?

Zayn sighs

-Niall, I love you and I want you to be in love the same way I am, even if it is with that abusive asshole

-but I don't want him Zayn....... I want you

Zayn pulls me on my lap and kisses up and down my neck, sucking on every inch as I rub his growing hard on through his jeans

Piece by piece, he tears our clothes off, leaving as both naked and me moaning at his rough touch while I grind on his hard cock

-I want you too baby

-then make me feel good Daddy

I say with a hitch breath. Zayn flips me over so that I'm underneath him and pins me down on the bed, glaring at me hungrily.

-fuck me Daddy

I say desperately, he looks so fucking sexy right now. His tattoos placed perfectly all over his body as his hard cock sticking up with a pink swollen slit. I've never wanted him to fuck me so badly

Zayn adjusts his hips and aligns his cock with my entrance

-shit Niall!

-what?

I say irritatedlly, I could feel the tip of his cock stretching my ass out and then he just stopped, that fucking pissed me off

-I forgot the condom

-but Zayn, I can't wait any longer

I whine making Zayn chuckle as he reaches on the floor next to me and grabs a condom from the back pocket of his jeans

-why do you carry condoms in your pocket?

-uh...it's for Harry

-Harry?

Zayn shrugs and rips the condom open with his teeth before sliding it on his hard cock and rubbing the tip on my aching hole making me forget what he just said as leaves me breathless. Before I know it he's sliding into me and I'm nearly screaming at the feeling. It hurts from the stretch but feels amazing at the same time.

Zayn slides in all the way leaving me filled up with cock before thrusting into me at an extremely fast pace, giving me no time to adjust, just able to moan his name which only makes him fuck me harder.

He pulls my hair and whispers filty things in my ear as he bangs me relentlessly making the bed shake and creak loudly.

I feel myself coming closer and closer to cumming as Zayn hits my prostate repeatedly sending me at the peak of bliss but then Zayn decides to stop....

-we shouldn't be doing this

Zayn whispers as he pulls out of me slowly before getting up off the bed, rolling the condom off his cock and throwing it away, his cock already going limp just from that

-Zayn please, don't do this to me

I beg him, watching him pace around his room in frustration

-I want you to pack your stuff and move in with Liam first thing tomorrow morning

-what! what the fuck Zayn, just earlier today you didn't even want me in the same room as Liam and now you want me to move in with him

Zayn groanss and walks over to his drawer before grabbing a pair of boxers, throwing me and pair as well

-I thought about it and after seeing the apartment Liam bought, I really think it'd be best for you to move in with him. It makes more sense that way

-Zayn what are you talking about, your not making any sense right now

My eyes start to water at Zayn's words, why is he just giving me up like this

-Niall I want what's best for you. Your only 16 years old, you don't need to be fucking around with me when you've got a baby on the way. You need to grow up and take responsibility for your actions.

Move in with the father of your baby. The man that your in love with and live happily ever after with him alright, I can't give that to you. Your just stalling with me, but it's Liam that your destined to be with not me.

Zayn turns around at those last words, I can tell he's crying now, his voice is all scratchy and cracked

-I'll sleep on the couch tonight, just pack your stuff and tell Liam to be here tomorrow morning. I'm fucking serious Niall....

-but Zayn, I don't wa-

Zayn cuts me off

-just shut up and do what I said okay!

Zayn still has his back turned to me. I'm speechless at his words, and a little hurt at that. He's never told to me shut up before, not to mention raised his voice at me. I guess this is it then.

.............................the next morning

I throw the rest of my bags in Liams car before hopping in his passanger seat and slamming the door angrily. I can see Zayn staring at me through the screen door of his house.

I just don't get it, he looks hurt and sad yet he's begging me to leave. We haven't said a word since he told me to shut up last night.

Part of me actually thought he was joking so I went to bed thinking maybe he'd change his mind in the morning, but when I woke up my bags were packed and waiting at the front door....

-you ready baby? We're going home

Liam says with a smile. He kisses my small little baby bump before driving off happily while tears pour out of my eyes.

to be continued......


	15. Mum, I'm Pregnant

-Mum?

-what is it sweetheart, you called me over here saying me you had something important to tell me and you've had me sitting on your sofa for 20 minutes love.

By the way nice apartment Liam sweetie, you've done a nice job taking care of my boy over these last several weeks. It makes me feel more comfortable about you two living together.

I scoff at her words, maybe if she was around more she'd know that Liam has beat me senseless more times than I can count

-what is it hunny?

My mum says obliviously making me roll her eyes at her and get up, lifting Liam's oversized sweater that I'm wearing, exposing my small baby bump from me being just a little over two months pregnant

-look at it! How can you not see the big lump on my stomach?!

-so you've gained a couple pounds love? You do eat a lot sweetie

-NO MUM I'm not fat! I"M PREGNANT OKAY, I'm FUCKING pregnant and it's Liam's baby!

-Niall James, you do not speak to me that way!

-Ni, why don't you sit back down before you stress the baby out

Liam says as he gently pulls me back on the sofa and rubs my back

-Niall, sweetie? Your really pregnant?

-yes Mum, I'm having a baby...

-oh Niall.....that's the stupidest thing you've done your entire life, could you be more of a dumbass?

-maybe I wouldn't have gotten knocked up if you would have actually been home for once to take care of me!

-maybe if you weren't such a slut you wouldn't have gotten pregnant, did you ever think about that Niall!? hmm?

I stare at my mother with a hurt expression, waiting patiently for Liam to defend me but he just sits there staring at the ground

-how, how could you say that to me Mum, you think I planned this or something? No, I didn't want this to happen but I'm looking at this as a blessing not a mistake....

-your 16 years old Niall, you haven't finished school yet, you don't have a job! You can barely remember to put your dirty clothes in a hamper! How the hell do you expect to take care of a child when you can barely take care of yourself?!

-wer...we're going to do it Mum, Liam and I are going to raise this baby and we're going to do it better than you ever could have. I'm not going to leave my child alone in the house for days while I go party and get drunk like you do

I say angrily, pain now growing in my chest. My Mum gets up of the sofa and I assume she's about to leave but instead she gets up and slaps me in the face hard, leaving me speechless.

-I think it's time for you to leave

Liam finally speaks up, getting up off the other sofa next to me and escorting my mother out our apartment.

I sit there silently, trying my best to calm down so I don't stress myself out and Liam soon comes back with a sympathetic look on his face and a bad of doritos in his hand before handing the bag to me and walking to the back of the sofa to sweetly rub my shoulders for me, leaving me in shock

-you know me so well, thank you Li

I say with a sniffle as I pop open the bag and stuff a handful of cool ranch doritos in my mouth

-I'm sorry that happened love

-it's not your fault Li, she's always been a bitch to me, nothing new

-but you don't deserve it love, and it's my fault for inviting her over

-we've been living together for 3 weeks now, it was about time we told her

I say, rolling my eyes as I grab another handful of doritos out the bag on my lap and turn on the tv in front of us with my free hand

-well we had to tell somebody, your still a minor and we need somebody cosign the paper work at the hospital

Liam says as he stops his massage and hops on the sofa before sitting next to me

-whatever Li, I'm irritated right now, don't talk to me

-hormones getting the best of you love?

I turn my head away from the tv to face Liam who is looking at me with an annoying smirk on his face

-you look ugly right now, stop it!

Liam laughs hard and takes the bag of doritos out of my hand before pulling me onto his lap leaving me even more annoyed

-put me back down and hand me back my bag of doritos!....now Liam!

-your cute when your irritated, you know that?

Liam gently grabs the back of my neck and kisses my lips with passion, leaving me a little flustered as my pants get tighter

-am I still ugly baby?

Liam says with a low chuckle making me pout at him

-yes...you are

I start to climb off of Liam but he pulls me back towards him and starts biting on my neck, sucking and kissing on my sweet spot, leaving me breathless

-what about now baby?

-no, your not ugly anymore, not after making my cock spurt out pre-cum like that

I blurt out with a blush before giving Liam another peck on the lips

-do that again

-do what?

-this

Liam smirks at me as he grabs my ass and pulls me in for another kiss, this time deeper and longer. Liam grazes his tongue against my bottom lip asking for entrance which I open my mouth and oblige too as I grind on his lap.

I can feel his cock getting harder in his jeans and Liam picks me up in his strong arms before carrying me to our bedroom and laying me on the bed.

He climbs on top of my body kisses up and down my lower jaw sweetly, making every peck count.

-this is the first time we've done this since-

I cut Liam off

-since you beat me?

-let's not bring that up love, let's just focus on us okay

Liam says as he brings his lips back down to my neck, mumbling he loves me as he continues to bite and suck on my sweet spot

-but...Liam

-shush baby, Daddy's going to take care of you. Be a good boy for me alright

I nod my head with a blush as Liam scoots down near the edge of the bed and slowly pulls off my red lace panties before kissing the sensitive spots on my inner thighs, leaving me in a daze

-hows that feel baby boy?

-feels good Daddy

I say with a nervous gulp as Liam spreads my legs open and licks a long strip across my entrance making me moan loudly from his long, wet tongue

Liam puts two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them greedily as he connects his eyes with me before taking them out and rubbing them along my entrance teasingly.

I whimper and whine at the overwhelming feeling and I soon feel Liam sticking two fingers deep inside of me as he scissors me open, licking my entrance with his tongue as he fingers me roughly

-please...just fuck me already

-beg for it baby, beg for Daddy

I bite my lip at Liam's words, feeling my face blush deeper as Liam strips off the rest of our clothes and hovers back over me, aligning his tip against my hole but not pushing it in yet

-Liam please, I need to be filled up with your cock Daddy

Liam kisses the side of my neck again as he pushes his thick length inside of me causing my eyes to water at the painful feeling. He didn't stretch me out enough and I haven't had any physical contact in weeks. And Zayn may be thicker but Liam is definitely longer. I feel Liam hitting my prostate dead on with every thrust, caressing my blonde hair as he kisses me deeply and fucks me hard.

-more...

I say whimpering as Liam spreads my legs open wider and goes into me balls deep, thrusting and pounding into me mercilessly making me scream out his name. Liam continues to fuck into my prostate with each thrust as I start to come undone, squirting cum all over myself as Liam spurts himself deep inside of me.

-fuck Niall, so tight for me baby

-mmm Daddy yesssss, feels so warm

I say panting as Liam finishes his last thrusts into me before pulling out, I can feel his cum seeping out of my entrance as he does

-I love you so much Niall, never forget that baby

I hum at his words and Liam rolls off of me before pulling the sheets over us and bringing my body into his toned chest

Liam kisses the back of my hand lovingly before giving me another peck on the lips and rubbing my back as he drifts off to sleep. I lay there speechless as I try to contemplate everything that has just happened. I can't remember the last time Liam was ever this sweet to me, but if he keeps this up maybe I'll actually put that ring on my finger

to be continued.......


	16. I Thought He Loved Me?

-I have to run some errands but I'll meet you right here after school alright?

-Okay Li

I say dryly, getting more and more irritated by Liam's presence everyday. I thought I was happy with myself for giving him a second chance and letting him take care of me but as the weeks continue to go by I just feel more and more empty inside.

-have a good day lovebug, and if anyone gives you a hard time just call me and I'll come pick you up alright?

I nod and give Liam a peck on the lips before getting out the car and heading into the crowded school building with a deep sigh.

Ever since I moved in with Liam I've been hating the morning walk into this building. The dreadful fear of not knowing whether I'm going to run into Zayn or not has been eating me alive. I haven't seen him since he kicked me out. He hasn't answered any of my calls or texts, and I'm pretty sure he blocked my number.

I just wish I knew why he was avoiding me. Does he hate me? Do I disgust him? Maybe he just doesn't want to take care of me anymore? Who would want a broke pregnant 16 year old on their hands anyway?

I continue to walk down the hall, being mindful of my baby bump as people continue to carelessly run into me. I suddenly get the urge to pee, cursing myself in my head because I really should've made myself go again before I left. These pregnancy symptoms are literally taking over my body.

I stumble into the bathroom depressingly, nearly running to the the closest stall to avoid standing awkwardly next to some pervert in the urinals.

As I start to relieve myself I notice that the handicapped stall next to mine is shaking violently along with little squeaks and weird noises coming out of it. I really shouldn't be so surprised that somebody is getting fucked so early in the morning. Liam has had me limping around school from our early morning fuckfests more times than I can't count.

I flush the toilet and pull my pants up quickly heading out the bathroom and to the sinks, praying that those people don't come out the stall before I'm done.

The sound of another toilet trying to stuff down something unrecognizable, probably a condom echos through the bathroom and as I'm frantically fetching for a paper towel. I hear a stall open up and people walking out with giggles and groans and I nearly choke on my spit at the familiar voices

-you forgot to zip up your fly love

I look down at my exposed panties with a blushed before looking up to with just my luck, Harry Styles standing in front of me, Louis clinging onto his body for dear life and Zayn standing behind them both with an awkward look on his face

-and you still have yet to convince me that your not a twink darling

Harry says with a smirk as he heads to the mirror near the sinks, Louis following him closely like a lost puppy

-Zayn?

-uh hey Niall, what are you doing here?

Zayn says nervously as he looks around the bathroom pathetically

-well, I go to school here Zayn....

I say sarcastically, stating the obvious before pressing my lips together, annoyed

-would you like to tell him baby, or should I?

Harry says cockily as he pushes his curls behind his ears, checking himself out in the mirror with pride

-Haz no...

-what's the harm in it love, I mean I'm sure he's bound to figure it out eventually

-figure what out?!

I say with panic

-he's officially joined Louis and I, Niall

-wha...what do you mean?

I stutter in fear as I try to wrap my head around everything that's just happened

-Daddy fucks our brains out everyday, most of the time twice a day. His cock is so thick, feels so good inside me....

Louis adds, giggling as he bites the tip of his finger playfully

-Zayn? Tell me they're lying? I mean it's not true right, I thought that was just a fling?!

-look just do me a favor and stay out my way alright. I don't want you in my business, just leave me the hell alone

-but Zayn, I

-I said leave me the hell alone! Can't you see that I don't want you! I don't want to be tied down with a baby and I surely don't want to be with your clingy ass!

I stand in front of Zayn speechless as tears fall down my face. Zayn looks at me with a careless expression, shrugging his shoulders as I cry in front of him

-well damn Zee, you didn't have to be that harsh towards him, the lad looks broken enough. Didn't you tell me he's knocked up, don't you think he has enough to cry about?

Harry says chuckling as he finishes washing his hands before drying them with a paper towel making Zayn roll his eyes at him

-come on loves, let the poor kid cry in peace.

Harry states with a grin before taking Louis by his hand and giving Zayn a kiss on the lips as they all walk out the room leaving me to sob in the empty bathroom alone

I thought he loved me? Something's not right....

to be continued.....


	17. Kiss Me

-don't cry love

Liam says sweetly as he dries my tears with his thumbs before pushing the decaffeinated coffee that he bought me towards me, being mindful of the baby and what I can and cannot drink, but urging me to at least take a sip of it.

We're at Starbucks right now, and as much as I wanted to go home. Liam had to stop the car and pull over at the sight of me crying my eyes out when he picked me up from school earlier

-lovebug? Whatever happened, it's going to be okay....by the way, are you going to ever tell me what happened, or are you just going to keep crying like this?

-no I can't tell you, you'd be so upset with me. You'll hit me.

-lovebug, I would never hit you again, I told you I'd change for the baby now does this have something to do with Zayn

I nod my head with a sniffle

-I know you fancy him Niall. And I know I'm lucky that you even wanted to move in with me, but you can't keep crying over someone who doesn't love you when you have someone who does love you right in front of you

Liam says softly as he rubs the back of my hand lovingly

-he kicked me out Liam....I didn't want to leave but he forced me

-wait? He kicked you out?! Why?

-I'm still not sure why, he keeps giving me mixed signals.

-that's it Niall, your going to get to the fuck over him now! He's not your boyfriend, I AM!!!!

Liam shouts loudly, slamming on the table with his fists making everyone stare at him shockingly

-Li please...everyone is staring at us

I say, whispering in a stern tone

-I don't fucking care Niall! I'm so sick of you bitching and moaning about that ugly dinosaur.

I try my hardest not to laugh at his words, but after staring him for a few seconds and noticing his droopy looking face, red blood shot eyes, and mood swings switching up more than usual at the moment, along with the his weird insults that can only mean one thing....I've come to the sad and dreadful conclusion

-Liam? Let me smell your breath?

-the fuck for Niall? Your acting weird, now drink your fucking coffee and calm the fuck down

-I said...let me smell your breath Liam.....

Liam huffs at me, rolling his eyes as he leans across the small table and blows in my face. I immediately get a whiff of peppermint mouthwash that's clearly masking the smell of alcohol and weed which makes my blood boil and stomach nauseous

-Liam? Where did you go exactly when you said you were skipping school earlier because you had "errands to run"?

-do you not trust me babe? I said I was running errands and that's what I was doing

-so you weren't drinking again? Or getting high when you promised me when I moved in that you would change for the baby. Which mean't quitting your awful habits of smoking and getting drunk

-I'm not an alcoholic Niall. And how dare you fucking call me that! I'm wide alert aren't I? I drove here and I'm talking to you in complete sentences yeah?

I squint my eyes at him, looking at him in disbelief because he can't possibly be serious right now can he?

-your under the influence Liam. Just face it, your an alcoholic!

-I dare you to call me that again

-let me break this up so even you with your puny little brain can understand it. Your....an....alcoholic.....Liam.... and...you..need...to...get...some....helpppppp....

Liam looks at me with nothing but rage and I would normally be scared of him at the moment but my pregnancy hormones are definitely giving me some guts right now.

I cross my arms over my chest feeling confident at the moment but Liam grimaces at me before picking my coffee up and throwing it in my face making me scream out in pain.

He then gets up and walks out of Starbucks, leaving me alone, burnt and wet. One of the workers comes over to me with a pile of napkins, giving me a sympathetic smile as she helps me clean up some of my mess while I try not to burst into tears for the second time today

I eventually walk out of Starbucks feeling extremely embarrassed and now sad because I have to figure out how I'm going to get home from here, when I'm not even sure where I'm at in the first place. 

I go into my iphone, using the map app to search my location and give me directions to my apartment, cursing at myself when I realize my battery is below 10%. I guess I'm using my instincts tonight.

I continue to walk down the windy street, soon being honked at by a black jeep with loud music and bright headlights which all seems too familiar to me

-get in the car!

I hear someone yell at me from a few feet back and look back to see the last person in the world I want to see right now

-here we go again...

I whisper to myself, feeling like I'm having de ja vu from the first time Zayn and I met. Me walking down the busy street, alone and cold and Zayn driving slowly next to me, relentlessly begging me to get in his car.

-Niall please, I don't feel like dealing with your stubborn ass today. Just get in the damn car before you catch a fucking cold! Your soak and wet and getting sick while your pregnant can be very dangerous for the baby so just get in the damn car before I get out and pull you in myself!

I widen my eyes at his aggressiveness, wondering what got his panties in a bunch as I hurry up and get into the passenger seat, getting glares from people walking down the street as I do. Them probably thinking I'm some prostitute getting in my pimps car at the way Zayn just yelled "get in!" like that

-you really hurt my feelings Zayn

I say pathetically, shivering from my wet clothes. Zayn pulls up to a red light and sighs, pulling his leather jacket off and handing it to me with an emotionless expression.

-take it, I told you, you don't need to be getting sick alright!

-alright, alright I'll take the jacket, no need to scream....I thought you didn't want to be tied down with a baby anyway

Zayn sighs as he speeds up down the road, scratching the back of his neck and looking extremely stressed out

-that doesn't mean I don't care about you Niall. It's just, there's a lot going on right now that you don't know about and I just don't think you'd understand. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings but I did mean what I said alright

-no you didn't, I know for a fact you didn't because your not the type to just fucking switch up on me like that! It's not like you Zayn and frankly, I'm just not going to except it!

-your not going to except it? Well I don't think that's quite fair now is it?

Zayn says with an amused smirk. I stay silent as he continues to drive down the road, pulling up to the street our houses and getting closer and closer to his door

-are you going to tell me why your soak and wet and where the hell Liam is? Who is clearly no where to be found, although I'm not at all surprised at that

-and are you going to tell me why your pulling up to the driveway of your house when I clearly don't live here?

I say, throwing sarcasm back in his face making him sigh annoyingly

-well you can't go back to that apartment tonight. If Liam was drunk enough to pour coffee all over you, he'll surely be drunk enough, by the time he actually gets home to beat you until you miscarriage

-how..how did you know?

Zayn gives me an obvious look before parking his car in his driveway and turning off the ignition, getting out and nearly dragging me out the car and into his living room before continuing his words

-it's the same abusive cycle Niall, you may be too naive to see it but I'm not. Abusive people, especially abusive alcoholics don't just change because they want to, it doesn't work that way. They change out of desperation, when they're all out of options. And Liam just hasn't gotten to that low point yet, he's too sketchy at the moment.

-then why did you let me move in with him? Since he's so "sketchy"

-I wanted you to see it for yourself Niall, Liam's only being nice to you now because he wants to suck you back in. He feels alone and your the only one he has that actually cares about him and his sober self knows that, but deep down inside his alcoholic mind doesn't give a shit about you and could care less if you or the baby get hurt in the middle of all his madness or not.

Tears fall out my eyes at his staggering words, my mind confused and cloudy at everything that's been going on lately, it's just all too much.

Zayn continues to stare at me unsympathetically, shaking his head as I wipe my face with the sleeve of my black, skull hoodie, one of Zayn's hoodie's actually.

-you can cry all you want, but that's the bloody truth of it all

-Zayn...kiss me

I say, clenching my eyes shut painfully as I await his response. I still don't know what's going on with him but if he actually kisses me back then I know that it was someone else speaking for him all along, maybe Harry, maybe one of his other nymphomaniac friends.

I don't know but if he just kisses me, I know that he really does he still love me, that he wants me and that's all I need to know right now.

I keep my eyes shut for a few more seconds before opening to find Zayn no where to be found. I blink my eyes repeatedly as I try to hold back tears, standing there all alone in a seemingly somewhat empty living room.

But before I know it, Zayn soon comes running back down stairs with a large painting in his hand, about the size of an average poster. He has tears in his eyes as he hands it to me and I look at it in awe. It's a two faced portrait of me. Drawn perfectly, highlighting every detail of my face, even details that I didn't know were there(picture in the media, I found it on google Images, all credit goes to the artist who drew it)

-...It's beautiful, Zayn how did you

Zayn cuts me off by connecting his lips with mine, carefully setting the portrait on his dining room table before coming back to me and picking me up in his arms. Slowly carrying me upstairs and to his room. I stay silent, not understand what the hell is going on but by the tears that pour out his eyes as he lays me on the bed, I know that it's serious.

-Niall, I have to tell you something. Promise you won't hate me?

to be continued.......


	18. Truly, Madly, Deeply

RECAP

Zayn cuts me off by connecting his lips with mine, carefully setting down the portrait on his dining room table before coming back to me and picking me up in his arms. Slowly carrying me upstairs and to his room. I stay silent, not understanding what the hell is going on but by the tears that pour out his eyes as he lays me on the bed, I know that it's serious

-Niall, I have to tell you something. Promise you won't hate me?

..................................

-I could never hate you Zayn, just tell me what's wrong. Your scaring the hell out of me....

-I love you Niall, please just never forget that

Zayn strokes my hair gently and cuddles me in his chest as he pulls his sheets over us

-Zayn? What's going on? Why are you acting like this?

-it's true Ni, I'm with Harry and Louis, we're sort of a couple now, all three of us together.

-I stare at Zayn confusingly as he starts to cry silently. I want to be mad at him out of jealousy but at the same time I can't because the fact that he's crying about it makes me know that something's really wrong here

-do you want to be in a relationship with them?

I ask softly as I wipe his falling tears

-I don't know Ni, I wanted to at first, but now it seems like it's the worse decision I've ever made, except kicking you out of my house of course, which I'm starting to realize was really wrong

-your not thinking straight Zayn, I don't know what's up with you but your head is all over the place

I try to get out of Zayn's arms but he just pulls me back with pleading eyes and I can't help but do anything those Hazel gems want me to

-please Niall, just hear me out. I'm really trying my hardest to get this off my chest before it's too late

I sigh and nod at him slowly, urging him to continue on as I stare at him cautiously, making sure he looks me in the eyes so I know that he's not lying to me

-It all started when you kept telling me how much you loved Liam and you didn't want to leave him for me. That crushed me Niall, it broke me because I really love you. I love you and I want to be with you but part of me knows I never will be able to because your having a baby with Liam and I really shouldn't get in the way of that, it just feels so wrong.

So I went to Harry about it, thinking my best friend was going to give me some actual helpful advice. At first he assured me that he was helping me get over my feelings towards you. He said being cruel to you would work because you'd leave me alone and then I could move on. That kicking you out and letting you be happy with Liam would give me space and then I could clear my head. But that was all a bunch of lies and deceit, Harry apparently had other motives......

And I don't know why I listened to his dumb ass because the entire time you were with Liam, Harry was just trying to get with me. Him and Louis were over here every night telling me how I need to get over you and how your no good for me and your just going to cause me problems.

And here I was crying over you and they made me feel better by giving me attention and making me feel loved, and that love soon led to sex and then well here we are now.

Zayn frowns at me and I rub his arm comfortingly

I told you Harry and I have been friends since we were little. I've always had the tendency to listen to whatever he says even if it's not the right thing to do, and now I've made my bed and I have to lie in it I guess. Cause I know you hate me now and probably want nothing to do with me ever aga-

I cut Zayn off by smashing my lips with his, both of our now wet faces aligning together as he kisses me with nothing but passion. I can feel my heart hurting in my chest and that's when I realize that I really do love Zayn.

It seems like I shouldn't be doing this or maybe it's too good to be true but I really care for him and I don't want him hurting anymore, especially if it's over me.

This puts me in a very tough position with Liam and Zayn, because now I've got to choose between them.

Liam, who is the father of my baby who I need all the help I can get with. Or Zayn who has never put his hands on me and who I know loves me deeply because he tells me every chance he gets, even though I feel extremely guilty about letting him take care of me while I'm pregnant when I'm broke and barely have the energy to stay in school. It really makes me think about getting an abortion and ending all this stress once for all, maybe I can finally be happy.

Zayn and I continue to make out like that for a while, just slow sweet kisses.

He then undresses me out of my still somewhat damp clothes piece by piece until I'm left with nothing on but panties.

I lay in his arms again as he sings to me softly with his hand on my small baby bump before drifting off to what I'm sure is a much needed peaceful sleep for him.

I run my hands across Zayn's now short black hair as I watch him sleep softly and realize that I've never been more conflicted in my entire life.

to be continued.........


	19. Suck Daddy's Cock?

Niall pov- It's been a couple weeks since I moved back in. But after Liam poured hot coffee all over me from his little "anger episode", both Zayn and I agreed it'd probably be best to stay away from him for the sake of my health and pregnancy.

And as much as I would rather stay with someone who doesn't despise the father of my baby, I didn't really have anywhere else to go.

My Mum wants absolutely nothing to do with me at this point and I just had to except that and appreciate Zayn's kindness because I could be a pregnant homeless person right bow but instead I have a warm bed to sleep in and a sexy 17 year old to cuddle with who loves me and my unborn baby more than anyone else right now.

......................................

The sound of Zayn's phone alarm goes off and he flutters his thick eyelashes open as he reaches for the phone on the iphone dock placed on the nightstand next to him.

Niall shifts in his sleep at the disturbing movement, comfortably cuddled sweetly in Zayn's arms and tattooed chest from their little makeout session the night before.

-Zee?

Niall says groggily as he starts to wake up from his deep sleep at the feeling of Zayn shifting the bed

-it's alright love, I'm still here

-how long was I asleep?

Zayn laughs at Niall's words before speaking

-well about 8 hours, it's morning now darling

Niall groans loudly, feeling more tired than ever even though it's just another pregnancy symptom

-already? But it feels like I just fell asleep

Niall says complaining as he snuggles further into Zayn's chest

Zayn smiles at Niall's lackadaisical personality and kisses his forehead sweetly before speaking

-come on beautiful, time to get up and get ready for class

-ughhhh but do we have too? Can't we just stay in bed and order a bunch of chinese food and watch some bad movies on netflix? Pretty please Zaynie, I've been a good boy lately.

Niall begs with a cute smile, enhancing his Irish accent which he knows gets Zayn off as he looks up at him ever so slowly. Zayn shakes his head with a chuckle, quickly shushing him with a peck on the lips

-as nice as that sounds babe, we've both got to get to school before we're late and get written up for it

-but Zaynie....I don't want to go to school, I want to cuddle with my Bradford bad boi!

Niall whines with a pout, sticking his bottom lip out similar to how Zayn does when he wants something from Niall

-Niall, don't make me put you over my lap like last time

-what if I suck your cock Zaynie, then can we stay home?

Niall suggests eagerly before kissing up Zayn's collar bone

-Niall....princess you know what that does to me....

Zayn moans at Niall's touch and Niall traces his kisses further up Zayn's neck as he rolls over onto his lap and grinds on his already now hardened cock, them both being almost completely naked from the night before, except for Niall's panties and Zayn's boxers.

Although they didn't do anything sexual(intercourse wise) and haven't since before he moved in with Liam and won't until Niall knows for sure it's Zayn that he really wants.

-so does that mean we can stay home Zaynie?

-no

Zayn replies bluntly before kissing Niall's now noticeable pregnant belly and getting up to head to the bathroom for a quick wee. Niall lays back into the now empty bed and sighs as he rolls over to Zayn's side of the queen mattress and takes in his comforting scent before getting up himself and following Zayn into the bathroom to convince him to maybe take a quick shower together, his horny stage of pregnancy now coming into full effect

...............................

Zaynie?

Niall asks as he sneakily hovers over Zayn shoulder, watching Zayn wash his hands in the sink

-yes babe?

Zayn replies before drying his hand off on the towel rack next to the bath tub and shower

-my cock is hard

-and what do you want me to do about that love, I thought we decided we were going to take things slow for the moment

Zayn says sweetly, trying not to push boundaries with the Irish boy he loves so madly and deeply

-but we agreed that sucking each other off was still alright though, right????

-mmhmm love, we sure did

Zayn hums as he walks over to the shower and turns the water on

-soooooo, you know how much I like sucking your cock Zee.

Niall states loudly

-someone's got their panties in a bunch this morning, horny I see?

-Zaynieeee don't tease me now, I'm trying to ask you a simple question here

-.....get your cute bum in the shower beautiful

Niall smiles brightly at Zayn's words, quickly pulling down the blue panties that he's wearing and carefully hopping in the shower, being mindful of his growing baby bump.

Zayn shakes his head with a smirk, taking off his own boxers and grabbing Niall's panties off the floor before putting them both in the hamper next to the sink and hopping him the shower himself.

-are you going to get on your knees for me baby, open that pretty mouth of yours and suck Daddy's cock till he cums?

Niall moans at Zayn's words, nodding eagerly as he gets down on his knees in front of Zayn and wraps his hand around Zayn's thick length, taking the rest of it in his mouth, or as much of it as he possibly can for that matter

The warm water pours over top of his head and all over Zayn's beautiful body, leaving him in awe as he sucks and pops all over Zayn's cock, licking it up like a delicious lollipop

-look so pretty like that baby, mouth full of Daddy's cock

Zayn lets out with a raspy voice, the feeling of Niall sucking harshly and hallowing his cheeks on his hard length, the feeling almost too much to bear at the moment

Niall continues to bob and suck on Zayn's cock, spit and drool seeping down the sides of his mouth as he deeopthroats Zayn at full pace. The dark haired boy roughly pulls the back of Niall's hair, pushing his head further down his cock making his eyes roll back in esctacy as he shoots a hot load of cum down the blonde's throat.

Niall starts to gag at the unexpected feeling and pulls his head back looking up to Zayn with blood shot eyes, a blissful grin, and spit and cum all over his now swollen pink lips

.........................................

Later that night

Zayn and Niall walk in the house with a large bag of chinese takeout and a quart of chocolate chip ice cream per Niall's request as they go into the empty kitchen to eat dinner which Niall happily does in less than 15 minutes  
...............................

-come here princess, sit on Daddy's lap

Zayn suggests sweetly as he winks at Niall and pushes his now empty ice cream bowl to the center of the table

-how's my beautiful boy feeling?

-full, and the baby is kicking, I think she loves shrimp fried rice just as much as I do

Niall says with a happy grin as he nudges his head on Zayn's shoulder

-she?

Zayn asks curiously as he rubs Niall's bump underneath his thin shirt, the blonde feeling a little bit more comfortable about going out in public with a small pregnant belly, even though school hasn't been the easiest to deal with but people are going to talk shit regardless

-well I'm really hoping its a girl. I mean it's still too early to tell but I guess I always sort of imagined that I would be having a little girl first

-was that the doorbell Zee? I heard something ringing?

-I think so, although I don't know who it could be this late, my Mum is coming back from visiting my grandmother for another week

-your sister maybe?

-yeah probably, Waliyha must've forgotten her key again, not like she's here to use it anyway. If it wasn't for me covering her ass all the time she would've been sent to boarding school for being the neighborhood mattress

Zayn adds, angrily mumbling under his breath as he picks Niall up in his arms and carries him bridal style towards the front door

-I could've walked myself Zee, I barely walked through the house or even up or down the stairs since I moved back in

Niall states with a cheeky smirk

-that's cause princesses don't walk up and down stairs, especially if they're four months pregnant

Zayn replies, smirking right back at Niall before giving him a peck on the lips and opening the door, only to grimace at the unwelcomed sight before him.

-why the fuck are you here? Get out!

to be continued......


	20. Through The Dark

RECAP

-why the fuck are you here? Get out!  
.....................

-I just came to drop of some of Niall's stuff. I know you don't want to see me after what I did and I respect that so I was just going to leave it at your house but your Mum slammed the door in my face and I figured you were over here so.....here I am

Liam states with a nervous chuckle, feeling awkward in front of an angry looking Zayn and a confused looking Niall

-okay then drop the bag and get out Payne!

-wait! Let him come in Zee, it's pouring rain out there. Can we at least wait till it stops?

Zayn gives Niall a look of disbelief and Liam can't help but smile to himself a little at the fact that his ex-boyfriend still somewhat cares about him after everything that's happened

-fine, you can come in but as soon as the rain lets up I'm kicking you out

Liam nods with kindness as Zayn opens the door wider for him to walk in and takes the large bag of Niall's belongings out his hand, leaving by the door for him to wash later

-would you like something to drink Liam?

Niall asks nicely making Zayn roll his eyes as he sits down next to Niall on the sofa in the living room

-no I'm fine, I don't want to overstep any boundaries

-oh it's fine Li, Zayn will get it. Can you get him a soda Zee?

-sure Niall

Zayn says with an annoyed voice before getting up and heading towards the kitchen

The rain starts to come down harder as thunder and lightning starts, leaving Niall a little scared and Zayn of course rushing to his side holding him tight but Liam beats him to it

-it's okay Ni, I'm here

-let go of him, I've got it

Zayn says as he sits back down on the sofa, gently pulling Niall into his chest while he rubs his back in a soothing way

-I've been comforting Niall through thunder storms way before you ever came around Malik!

Liam shouts with a jealous rage, making Niall jump with fear

-would you be quiet already! You know Niall's terrified of the thunder, but yet your raising your voice in front of him, that isn't helping anyone......

Another large clap of thunder strikes and all the lights go out making Niall whimper into Zayn's strong arms, leaving Liam even more jealous than before

-wipe that pathetic look of your face Payne and hold him for a minute would ya? I'm going to go check the surge box and see if I can turn the power back on

Zayn says as he gives Niall one last hug before getting up and heading down t the basement. Niall looks at Liam hesitantly, wanting to go into Liam's embrace but a little scared of his sporadic mood right now.

Liam opens up his arms, giving Niall a gentle look and Niall accepts it, moving over to the love seat across from him and sitting in Liam's lap

-it's okay love bug, Daddy's got you

Liam says in a nurturing tone as he kisses Niall's cheek and lays him on his shoulder, rubbing his back some more similar to the way Zayn just did

-it's dark in here, I don't like the dark

Niall whispers to himself timidly, having always been scared of the dark ever since he was little

-I know baby, I know but I'm not going to let anything happen to you, you know that

Liam thinks to himself for a moment before reaching in his back pocket to grab his iphone and turning on the flashlight making Niall let out a deep breath of comfort

-there's a power outage, the whole neighborhood is pitch black and the street lights are out

Zayn mentions as he comes back with a large flashlight in his hand that illuminates the entire room

-can you get me some more ice cream Zee?

Niall asks with a cute smile as he adjusts himself in Liam's lap

-sure baby

Zayn says as he walks over to give Niall a kiss on the forehead

-what is this?

Liam asks defensively, looking at Zayn with disgust

-don't worry, we're not together. He still loves you so he won't commit all the way with me, lucky you I guess

Zayn replies, grimacing at his words before heading to the kitchen to fetch Niall some more of the chocolate chip ice cream they brought home earlier

Liam holds Niall in his lap for another minute until Zayn comes back with his ice cream and lifts Niall up off of him before sitting him back down his place

-well I guess I'll be going now, wouldn't want to intrude on your happy little family

Liam says pathetically as he heads towards the front door. Just then a loud clap of thunder strikes and Niall jumps, heading towards Zayns arms with the bowl of ice cream still in his hands making the Bradford boy sigh and look at Liam sympathetically

-why don't you stay here for the night Liam, it's too dangerous to drive, and I'm sure the streets are flooded with water

Niall looks at Zayn in shock, almost dropping the ice cream in his hand

-really? your going to let him stay the night Zee?

-don't question it, I'm only doing it for you Niall. I know you care about him and wouldn't want something happening to him because he drove home in that nasty storm

Zayn mumbles the last part under his breath, kissing Niall on the forehead before carefully ushering him back to the sofa, adjusting the pillow behind his back and making sure he's happy with his bowl of ice cream

-your really good to him Zayn. Thank you for taking care of him when I couldn't. It really makes me happy knowing that he's okay even if you're the one who's there for him.

Liam says with a miserable smile as he sits down back on the love seat across from the couch Zayn and Niall are sitting on

-well I really do love him Liam, he's a beautiful boy inside and out

-yes he is

Liam says calmly as both him and Zayn watch Niall eat his ice cream happily

-can you guys stop staring at me, it's weirding me out

Niall asks with a pout before swallowing another gulp of ice cream

-you know I'm going to anger management now Niall. I've been going ever since you left and I haven't had a drink in 10 days

Zayn scoffs, annoyed by Liam's words while Niall stays silent, not really knowing what to say to the situation because even though he still loves Liam, he's more than happy with Zayn at the moment.

-your not getting him back Liam, you don't know how to take care of him so quit your sob story

-I was taking care of him long before he ever met you!

-oh is that why you poured hot coffee all over Niall when you knew he was pregnant! You could of severely burned him! You could've hurt the baby but you don't care about that do you, all you care about is yourself you selfish prick!

-fuck you Zayn! You don't know anything about me or what I've been through!

-that's enough you guys, your ruining my dessert with your negativity

Niall says non-chalantly as he puts another scoop of ice cream in his mouth with a blissful smile on his face

-I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to upset you or the little one

Zayn says with a small chuckle

-Niall?

Liam asks nervously as he checks the weather conditions on his phone, trying to change the conversation back to his own agenda which is the real reason why he came over in the first place

-hmmm?

-would you ever consider me being apart of the baby's life. I mean I know Zayn wants to take care of you, but what if I helped?

-I don't know Liam, I...I actually was thinking about giving the baby up for adoption. Make it less stressful for everyone and then maybe I could be with Zayn and you can take your time getting the help you need without having to worry about rushing it because of the baby on the way

Niall says bluntly, leaving everyone in the room shocked at his words

to be continued......


	21. Liam

-well your baby boy seems to be the picture of health, have you decided what your plans are yet?

Delivery? Adoption? Or Abortion maybe? Although if your seriously thinking about terminating the pregnancy I say you have about another week before it's no longer legal Mr. Horan

The Doctor says as she moves the sonogram machine to the side and hands Niall some tissues to clean his stomach up which Zayn quickly takes out her hand and does himself all while grinning happily at Niall

-did you hear that Ni? We're having a baby boy

-um...."I'm"giving the baby up for adoption, "we're" not having anything except maybe dinner later

-great, have you looked at any adoption agencies. I have several pamphlets if your interested

The Doctor suggests with a sincere smile as she grabs the numerous adoption pamphlets on the medicine counter behind the examination table before handing them to Niall causing Zayn to give her an irritated look

-no you see he won't be needing that, he's keeping our baby

-Zayn stop it! Your embarrassing me!

-well, I'll go get your ultrasound pictures and give you to some time to talk alright

The Doctor leaves out the room leaving Niall and Zayn glaring each other down while Zayn finishes cleaning the gel off of Niall's swollen stomach

-you had no right to say that Zayn!

-oh come on Niall, have you even seriously thought all of this through? Weighed the pros and cons? Thought about the many regrets you may have because of this decision?

Adoption is a big step Niall, you've already gotten so attached to the baby, I really don't think your going to be able to handle giving him up.

Zayn argues as he helps Niall off of the examination table

-Zaynie? What is this all really about? Why are you all the sudden so protective over this baby

-I, I just don't want you giving the baby up for adoption okay. I want you to keep him. I want to help you raise him!

-it's not your decison to make Zayn! It's my body, my baby and I'm the one who has to go through this. I didn't have any say in getting pregnant, it was most likely one of those nights Liam forced himself on me so I at least should be able to decide what to do with the baby, don't you think?!

Niall lets out with a choked sob, feeling overwhelmed by all of Zayn's pressure

-Niall? Ni baby I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about that

Zayn pulls Niall in for a hug as he gives him several pecks on the lips, trying his best to calm his unofficial-boyfriend down

-I love you Niall, you know that

-just leave me alone okay, and stop pretending you care so much about me when you really don't

-you don't mean that, that's just your pregnancy hormones talking

Zayn says as he rubs his hands down Niall's body and grabs his bum.

Niall starts to calm down from the calming scent of the boy he loves so much but ends up pushing Zayn away when he feels his ass being grabbed

-you know what Zayn, why don't you just leave!

-I'm not leaving you here alone Niall

Zayn says with a chuckle, knowing just how stubborn the pregnant blonde can be at times

The Doctor walks back in, looking at Zayn suspiciously after noticing how stressed out Niall looks

-is everything alright here boys?

-we're fine, Zayn was just leaving, isn't that right Zayn?

Zayn nods his head slowly and walks out the room leaving Niall a little relieved

...................................

-what happened?

Liam asks curiously as Niall gets into the passenger seat of Liam's mustang and slams the door behind him angrily

-I had my ultrasound appointment and then I told Zayn to leave, so he did and that was that

Niall says bluntly, leaving Liam more confused than ever

-why? did you have a fight, did he do something to hurt you Niall?

Liam says with a panic as he carefully inspects Niall

-look, I appreciate you picking me up but can you just take me home already. Oh and by the way, I'm having a boy if you care to know

Niall blurts out with a shrug leaving Liam smiling to himself like a fool as he drives off, wishing he could have been there to hear the news when it was first announced, but more than happy to respect Niall's boundaries to stay out of his and Zayn's life

................................

Within less than 15 minutes of the completely silent drive, Liam finally pulls up to Zayn's house with an angry looking Niall staring him down from the passenger seat

-why the bloody hell are we here?! I thought you were going to take me to your flat?!!

-well you didn't exactly tell me where to go, you were silent the whole car ride so I just thought I'd take you back home

Niall lets out a dramatically loud sigh and crosses his arms over his chest, his baby bump clearly getting in the way which almost makes Liam want to awe at his cutest

-so are you going to tell me what happened? Or are you just going to sit in my car and pout all night

-I don't want to talk about it okay, just take me to your flat please

-I'm sorry love but you don't live there anymore, you've moved back in with Zayn and that's where were going to go

-you can't make me go in there! I'll stand outside if I have to

-Niall....

Liam says softy before getting out the car to open passenger door to let Niall out but Niall shakes his head, not moving a move muscle as he stares at the dashboard stubbornly

-Niall, please get out of the car

-no! I'm not going in there, I don't want to talk to him right now

-your so fucking stubborn Niall, just get out the car

-no!

Liam closes the door with a deep sigh, finally having enough of pregnant Niall for one day but decides to not give up quite yet

-whatever you two are fighting over, I'm sure it's nothing. Zayn has a good heart and I want you stay with him Niall, he's good for you. He loves and respects you more than I ever have and ever could.

-who the hell are you right now!?

Liam laughs at Niall's words and gives him a reassuring kiss on the forehead making the Irish boy grimace at his touchy gesture

-I told you I've been getting help Niall, which is why I really hope your not seriously planning on giving our little boy up. I would really love to be a part of his life even if I just come and see him a couple times a month.

I'll move all the stuff I got for him over here and you can raise him in a stable home.

But for now I really think you should listen to Zayn. I don't know what in the world he said to piss you off, but it was probably for your best interest. I don't think you really know how much he loves you Niall but I can see it in his eyes and I want you to be with him lovebug.

-fine, I guess?

Niall finally lets his walls down, nodding at Liam with a pouty smile on his face. The blonde knows that deep down Liam is right and the fact that he is preaching the same exact words Zayn told him earlier makes him rethink the entire situation all the more.

They both hear a knock on the car window and look up to see Zayn opening Niall's door with blood shot eyes, almost like he's been crying his eyes out

-thank you for bringing him home Payne

Zayn says emotionlessly as he helps Niall out of the car before shutting the door in his face

-no problem-

Liam whispers to himself before driving off and feels kind of sorry for Zayn at the moment because he knows he must've been really worried about Niall to cry about it

-Zaynie, you alright? Your eyes are all red and swollen?

-I'm fine Niall, let's just get you inside alright

Zayn takes off his leather jacket, wrapping it around Niall as they walk into the house and up to Zayn's room

Zayn lays Niall gently down on the bed and kisses up his neck, leaving a trail of love bites down to his torso. The room is so quiet you could hear a pin drop, with just a little whimper from Niall here and there from Zayn's sweet lips pressing against the different parts of his body as he grinds on him.

-let's get these clothes off you, I'll order some pizza and we can relax for the night okay?

Zayn says in a whisper as he gently strips Niall of his clothes, leaving him in nothing but a pair of white lace panties that barely cover up his cute little bum

-Zaynie?

Niall asks hesitantly as he gets comfortable on Zayn's chest, the two teenagers now cuddling together with Zayn's hand rubbing up and down his thigh while Zayn circles his fingers around the Bradford boy's many tattoos

-yes babe?

-I love you Zaynie

-I love you too Ni Ni

-I want you to pick his name Zee

Zayn looks down towards his chest at Niall with a smile, feeling overwhelmed with happiness because it means Niall decided to change his mind

-Liam.....I think you should name the baby Liam

to be continued......


	22. Making Love

-I just don't understand why you won't fuck me already! It's been over two months since I moved back in and in three months we won't be able to have sex at all you know!

-look love, I told you I just want our relationship to be respectful that's all

-well I'm horny, pregnant and you have a big cock plus you claim that you love me so much so prove it "Malik"!

-don't do that, you know I hate it when Liam calls me that

-I don't get it why you two despise each other so much, your so immature, you can't even call each other by your first names

Niall says with a snicker

-you think your so funny don't you

Zayn says with a smirk as he corners Niall to the back of his bedroom door, similar to the way he did when they first met

-Liam wants me to come over! He said he wanted me to take pick at the things I want to keep for the baby and that he wants to see me.

Niall blurts out, trying quickly to change the subject so he can win the argument

-well go ahead, I'm perfectly fine with it

-your perfectly fine with it?

-yes, in fact I'll drive you over there myself

-I'm sorry, I'm having trouble understand you? Did you get kidnapped and brainwashed last night or something?

Niall says sarcastically

-getting smart with me isn't going to change the fact that I'm not fucking you sweetheart, not grab your things and let's go love.

..............................

-that's the last of it

Liam says as he places the last bit of baby clothing into the moving box before grabbing the masking tape that's sitting next to it an beginning to tape it up

-that's it? I barely did anything

-well your six months pregnant, I wasn't expecting you to much Niall

-but you know I am capable of packing, I can help you finish taping up the boxes if you wan't

-no it's fine Niall, I don't want you bending down too much, it can't be good for the baby and we do want the best for him right?

Liam says with dominance as he reaches down towards Niall's swollen tummy and rubs it before giving it a kiss

Niall grimaces at Liam's words, feeling like his ex boyfriend is being a bit hypocritical at the moment

-and since when did you start caring about the baby, when you were beating me unconscious or pouring hot coffee over me?

-look I told you I'm trying okay! I'm trying to get better for you Niall but you and that overprotective lover of yours reminding me of my PAST mistakes every five minutes isn't helping anyone!

-Liam please calm down, your scaring me. What's gotten into you?

-nothing just get off my back alright

Liam roughly pushes Niall out the way, bruising his left arm and almost causing him to fall down in his process

-ow! Liam you didn't have to push me....

Liam looks at Niall with rage but calms down when he sees Niall's facial expression turning pale and red from being in pain and quickly stops what he's doing. Letting Niall go and backing away from him quickly

-Niall I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry lovebug

-it's.....it's okay Liam, I shouldn't have pushed you

-no don't blame this on yourself, I promised I would never hurt you again and I broke that promise

-Li? can you just forget about this and take me home? Your acting kind of weird and it's freaking me out

-sure lovebug, anything you want

Liam says with a sigh as he finishes taping the last box, knowing he's been skipping on his anger management classes lately but hoped that Niall wouldn't notice

-take my keys and go to the car, I'll meet you down there with the boxes

.......................

-is everything alright love? You've been pouty ever since Liam dropped you off.

Zayn asks worriedly as he rubs Niall's back, them both laying on his bed watching a movie

-I'm fine Zee, just still a little horny is all

-well let's take care of that then shall we

Zayn says with a smirk, finally giving in to Niall after starting to feel bad for him in his pregnant state

-really Zaynie?

Niall's eyes light up at Zayn's suggestion and he eagerly starts taking all his clothes off, along with Zayn's

-woah, slow down there princess. I was talking about maybe a blow job or me licking the cute little bum out love

-at this point I'll take whatever I can get

Niall replies with a cheeky smile as he climbs over Zayn's torso, grinding himself on Zayn's bare cock

Zayn moans at the feeling and switches positions, pinning Niall on the bed and rubbing his cock against Niall's as he sucks on the side of his neck

-mmm Zaynie, just fuck me already would you! Give it to me raw Daddy!

Niall begs, feeling overwhelmed by Zayn's tongue and soft lips against his sensitive neck

Zayns pulls off with a smirk and adjusts himself between Niall's legs so that his cock is pushing up against Niall's entrance

-please Zayn, I could cum right now I swear!

-shush baby boy, Daddy's going to take good care of you

Zayn pushes his tip inside of Niall making the blonde gasp in pain and pleasure as he grips the sheets beside him while his ass swallows Zayn's cock whole

-Daddy!

Niall shouts out as Zayn fucks deeply into him, his balls slapping against Niall's perky bum with each thrust and his lips kissing sweetly all over Niall's body as he does

Niall's moans get louder and Zayn knows he's not going to last much longer because of that fact that he was already close to cumming in the first place so the 17 year old carefully flips him over, watching out for his baby bump as he places Niall on his knees.

Zayn gently grabs Nialls arms back towards him so that he'll have better access at pounding the blonde but Niall pulls back with a hiss and that's when Zayn notices

-Niall? what the heck happened to your arm?!

Zayn says carefully, trying his hardest not to freak out

-nothing Zaynie, I just bumped myself in the shower that's all

-don't fucking lie to me Niall, did he hurt you again? And I mean it, tell me the truth!

-no...... it was an accident. He got angry and was trying to get out the way and he accidentally pushed me

-that's it, he's dead!

-Zayn please, I'm begging you. Don't hurt him, he's going through a lot right now

-so that gives him a right to hit you Niall!

-no but-

Zayn cuts him off

-your never seeing him again, understood!

-your not my Dad Zayn, you don't tell me what to do!

-your right I'm not your Dad, I'm your boyfriend and I love you way too much to let anything happen to you or the baby which were not naming "Liam" by the way! I don't know what the fuck was going on through my mind before but it's sure as hell is clear now

-boyfriend?

Niall says with a smile as he stares at Zayn, his cute rambling and protectiveness over him and his unborn child is doing nothing but turning him on at the moment

-yes I'm tired of fucking around with you, I love you more than anything or anyone in the world Niall so I'm your boyfriend now and that's the way it's going to be, got it!

Niall smiles wider and pulls a still very much angry and compassionate Zayn into a tight hug, kissing his lips and brushing his rough 5 o'clock which only makes him look sexier at the moment

Zayn picks Niall up in the air and carries him in his arms towards the bed, carefully setting him down and kissing his lips passionately, making them both lose their breath

-oh and by the way, I love you too

Niall says with a sincere smile

-well I love you too darling

-so in that case, are you finally going to give me what I want Zee?

-no, you asked me to fuck you, but I'm going to make love to you because that's what you deserve princess

Niall blushes underneath Zayn and bites his bottom lip as he awaits Zayn's next move

-I told you I was horny and pregnant, staring into my eyes isn't helping my growing hard on here

Zayn shakes his head as he lowers it and whispers into Niall's ear

-you mean so much to me Niall, I hope you know I'm never going to let you go beautiful. You could hate me in the future but I'll always love you and the little one, to the day I die......

-Javadd! That's what were going to name him, Javadd James Horan

Niall says cheerfully making Zayn smile at him deeply and give him a long, sweet kiss on the lips

to be continued.........


	23. Baby Javadd(finale)

-fuck me Daddy, harder!

Niall moans out as Zayn pounds into him against his bedroom wall, Niall's perky ass stuck out for Zayn to do whatever he wants while Zayn's hands are firmly on his waist as his lube slicked cock slides in and out of Niall's quivering hole

-babe no, your 8 months pregnant I'm not going any harder

-I said fuck me Zayn!

Niall groans at Zayn's lack of speed and turns himself around so that he's facing Zayn. He looks at him with wide eyes and bites down on Zayns bottom lip as he sucks on it sexily

-I said fuck me......Daddy

-shit baby, turn back around for me

Niall eagerly does as Zayn says, placing his hands against the bedroom wall as he sticks his ass out in the dark room again, it being nearly 3 am at the moment

Zayn grips Niall's hair just like he likes and continues to fuck into him hard, giving his baby boy exactly what he wants

And soon, with a low exhausted moan, Zayn quickly pulls out of the blonde and jizzes all over his back

-Zaynie?

Niall says weakly

-yes babe? you want to go for round 2?

-I think we need to go to the hospital

-why whats wrong, are you okay? Did I fuck you too hard? Are you hurt?

-I think I'm going into labor

-what! But your not due for another month

Zayn says with a panic as he helps Niall towards to bed and grabs some tissues from his nightstand to clean up the cum all over his boyfriend's back

-it hurts so much Zayn this isn't a joke!

-okay okay oh no this is happening, this is really happening. Where's my keys, and I need the thing, MY THING WHERES MY THING??????

-Zaynie?

-what Niall, can't you get see I'm trying to get you to the hospital

Niall takes a deep breath and rubs his belly as his contractions get closer together

-please get your Mum, the pain is getting worse

-yeah that's really smart Niall! What the hell does she know about babies?!

Zayn shouts as he walks back and forth through the dark room

Niall sighs deeply, trying his best to distract himself from the shooting pain in his abdomen while his boyfriend tries gets himself together

-Zayn please.....I don't want to have Javadd in your bed, just walk down the hall get your Mum or even your sister, I'm sure they'd both more than happy to help us

-I think we both know my sisters out sucking cock somewhere

-Zayn......

Just then there's a knock on the door and Zayn's Mum walks in sleepily, having overheard Zayn's panicking

-what's all the shouting about, it's the middle of the bloody night

-Zayn's having a panic attack and, well I'm going into labor

Niall says with a strained voice, the pain in his stomach starting to become unbearable

Trisha looks at Zayn worriedly and rushes over to the bed to help Niall up

-it's okay sweetie, I'm sure it's just a false alarm but let's still get you to the emergency room okay?

Niall nods his head with a shaky breath while Zayn stands in the middle of the room looking frightened

-Zayn? love can you please grab an ice cold water bottle and the hospital bag we set aside for Niall and get the car, that would really help hunny

Zayn nods his head and runs downstairs leaving Niall chuckling in pain, the blonde is absolute disbelief that this is actually happening now and most likely because of the rough sex that he was begging for

-let's get you downstairs sweetheart

-can you call someone for me?

-sure sweetie, is it your Mum?

-no someone else, someone important

5 hours later............

-just keep breathing baby, your doing great

Zayn coaches on as he kisses Niall's forehead sweetly and holds his hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb while his Mum sits out in the waiting room

Niall is laying down in a hospital bed, breathing heavily as he tries to shake off the contractions that still haven't surpassed

-don't tell me what to fucking do Malik! I've been in labor for over 5 hours and it hurts like hell so just shut up and hold my damn hand okay?!

-I don't think it's good to cuss around the baby love

-just shut the fuck up! I'm not in the mood!

-I'm sorry babe, but it's not my fault you went into pre-mature labor

Niall gives Zayn an irritated look and Zayn slowly steps away from the blonde, a little scared of him at the moment

-did I tell you to stop holding my hand?!

-no babe you didn't

-I didn't think so, now get your ass back here!

Niall shouts, cussing up a storm at Zayn as another contraction rips through him

Zayn smiles sympathetically as he walks back towards Niall, taking his hand again and giving him another kiss on his sweaty forehead

Soon the Doctor comes in with two Nurses behind him and smiles at the cute couple, pulling out a swivel chair from the side of the room and sits in front of Niall's genitals, his legs sat up on stirrups on either side of the bed

-looks like your son is just about ready to come out. Your all good to go Niall, fully dilated and everything. I can get an anesthesiologist to give you an epidural and then once that's all settled in which should take about 10 to 20 minutes, and then we can start the pushing whenever your ready to, okay Niall?

-please! Just get him out, it feels like he's ripping my insides apart

The Doctor nods quickly and the two Nurses hurry to prepare Niall to give birth while Zayn stands there awkwardly, feeling awful that his baby has to go through so much pain

Almost an hour passes and Niall has started to calm down, the blonde being very hopped up on pain killers at the moment. They hear a knock on the hospital room door and one of the Nurse's monitoring Nial opens it only for Liam to run into the room looking stressed out

-where is he? did I miss it?!!

-what are you doing here Payne, no one invited you

Zayn growls under his breath as he stares Liam down like he's ready to kill only for Niall to start laughing uncontrollably making everyone in the room look at him with weird expressions

-would you calm down Zaynie, I'm really happy and you should be too

Niall says with a cheesy smile on his face as he closes his eyes a little and thinks about food

-did you call him Niall?

Niall shrugs and keeps breathing as another contraction goes through him

-your Mum called me actually and it's because I'm the bloody the father. I have every right to be here and you can't stop me, I still have all legal rights over this baby so back off Malik!

Niall laughs loudly making everyone in the room look at him again but the blonde is so hopped up on pain killers he could really give two shits about the two boys that he fucked arguing over him right now

-whatever Liam, I don't care anymore just go find the Nurse and get some scrubs. Niall's going to start pushing any minute and we're not waiting any longer to get this baby out

Zayn argues protectively leaving Liam to shut up quickly with a nod as he follows one of the Nurse's out the room to get sterilized and changed

................45 minutes later

With Liam and Zayn holding each of his hands, Niall screams one last time and soon the room gets quiet, nothing to be heard but the sound of a healthy baby boy screeching out loudly

-oh my god Zayn look, isn't he beautiful

Niall whispers with watering eyes as the Nurse hands him his son, Javadd James Malik in a baby blue blanket

-he sure is baby, I'm so proud of you, you did such a good job pushing

-would you like to cut the cord Sir?

The Nurse asks politely, assuming Zayn is the father

-go ahead Zee

-no actually, Niall I really think you should let Liam do it

Liam's eyes light up from the side of the room and he walks over to the bed and takes the scissors from the Nurse before cutting the umblical cord connecting his son to the boy he still loves very much

-thank you Zayn, this really means a lot to me

Liam says softly with watering eyes as the Nurse hands him his son

-would you like to hold him?

The Nurse asks Liam

-no I shouldn't, Zayn should be the next one to hold him, he's taken better care of him these last 8 months than I have

Zayn looks at Niall with sympathy and the blonde nods his head, knowing exactly what Zayn means

-it's okay Liam, you can hold him. I want you to be a part of his life, starting with watching him open his eyes for the first time

Niall whispers weakly, just wanting to fall asleep right about now even though he couldn't be more happier at this moment

Liam takes his son out of the Nurses arm and rocks the crying boy in his arms, admiring all his features as he tries not to cry himself

-he looks just like you Niall, he's got your eyes and your nose, he's absolutely beautiful

Zayn smiles at the sight and reaches down to give Niall a kiss on the lips which for the first time Liam doesn't cringe at

-I love you Niall, never forget that

-I love you too Zayn, I love you too

Niall says with watering eyes as Zayn gives him one more peck on the lips before falling into a much needed and peaceful sleep

not be continued........


	24. Epilogue:Tears And I Love You's

Niall pov-It's been over a year since Javadd was born and things couldn't be going better. Zayn and I have moved into our own place together and everything's perfect. Zayn is a model father to Javadd who's now walking and addresses both Liam and Zayn as Dada.

Everyone figured it was best to let Liam be apart of our son's life and I agree. He's completely changed since our son was born, no more drinking, smoking, or partying with his loser friends, he's a changed man. And shockingly enough, Harry and Louis haven't quite gone out of our lives either, they're both Liam's very serious boyfriend at the moment which completely shocked Zayn and I but as long as their not messing with us anymore we're not complaining. None of this changes what Liam did to me but it does make Zayn and I trust him a bit more.

Currently Javadd lives with Zayn and I but we let Liam visit on weekends and babysit once in a while when Zayn and I need some alone time. Which is what we decided to do tonight because apparently Zayn has a big surprise for me. He won't tell me what it is but all I know is he's taking me out to a special dinner at my favorite restaurant and I'm not supposed to know why.

Currently..........

Niall and Liam are by the front door inside Zayn and Nia''s apartment. Javadd is happily Liam's arms while Niall makes a mental checklist of everything the father of his baby might need while he's on his date with his boyfriend.

-thank you again for taking him on such short notice Liam

-of course, anything for my handsome little guy

Liam says in a baby voice as he lifts Javadd up in the air and blows raspberries on his chubby little stomach

Zayn walks into the room with a nervous smile on his face, making both Niall and Liam look at him suspiciously

-are you ready to go babe, I made reservations for a specific time and we really need to make it on time.

-someones in a rush don't you think Malik?

Liam says with a chuckle as he pats Zayn on the shoulder

-just worry about our son not me okay?

Javadd then sneezes on to Liam's shirt which immediately makes Niall start worrying

-oh no, maybe we should stay home. I hope Jav isn't coming down with something. I don't want to leave him here sick.

-no he's fine it was just a sneeze, he's sneezed before and he'll probably sneeze again

Zayn rambles on in a panic, leaving Liam and both weirded out

-what is it Zayn, why are you so friggin eager to go out to dinner tonight. Your usually so protective over Javadd.

-it's just, it's really important okay. It's really hard to get these reservations at this hour.

-to Nando's? Zayn we go there all the time, what's the big deal?

-nevermind that, can we just go already. Our baby boy will be fine. Liam know's I'll kill him if he harms even a hair on Jav's head. Isn't that right Li?

-he's right, now why don't you two head out already before Zayn gives me another death threat

-thank you

Zayn says with an nervous sigh as he quickly helps Niall into his coat before opening the front door and leading him out

-well alright, call us if you need anything or if he get's a fever. He should be wanting to take his evening nap any minute now and the pre-pumped bottles are in the fridge along with some frozen teething toys in case his mouth starts hurting.

-Niall I know all of this, he's my son too you know

Liam widens his eyes at Zayn, urging him to get Niall out the door which he happily does

They get into the car and quickly drive off to the Nando's in the city while Niall asks a million questions about the night ahead of them which Zayn quickly shuts down, reassuring him that tonight will be extremely romantic and nothing else matters.

Once arriving to the restaurant, Zayn hops out the car and let's Niall out before the blond gets a chance to which makes him blush and smile as they both walk into the restaurant and await the hostess to direct them to their seats.

-goodevening, Malik party of 2?

Zayn says to the hostess as he clears his throat and wraps his hand around Niall's waist from the back

-right this way please

The hostess says with a flirtatious smile as she takes them to their table, making Niall grimace a little but that's quickly stopped by several kisses on the lips from Zayn once they've sat down

-your absolutely stunning, you know that Nialler?

-Zaynie? Your being so sweet to me, either your up to something or your really trying to earn that ride on your cock tonight.

-can't I just spoil my baby boy rotten?

-of course you can, I want an appetizer, three entrees and two deserts. Thank you for spoiling me Zaynie.

Niall says with a giggle before reaching over the table to give Zayn another kiss on his lips which he happily accepts

-and you sure we're not having another baby or something? All these cravings and everything

-no it's just my regular appetite. Trust me I am well stocked on birth control. I don't want any more babies until after I get a stable job and finish high school.

-well if I could do it, so can you babe. We're in this together which actually kind of leads me to talk about something if you don't mind.

-can't we order first, I kind of skipped lunch today taking care of Javadd while you were at work

-of course babe, but before the waiter gets here I need to do something. Something I wasn't going to do till later but I just, I can't wait now I think I'm going to lose my mind if I do love.

-what is it Zaynie? You know you can tell me anything baby.

-I have to ask you a very important question, that is if your willing to answer me?

Zayn nervously rubs the back of his neck, shaking in his shoes as he gets up from his chair and get's down on one knee. He fidgets in his pocket for a while, sweating bullets until he finds what he's looking for and pulls it out. A little black box.

-Zayn? Your scaring the hell out of me me. What are you doing?

Zayn takes a deep breath and looks up at Niall with watering eyes, hoping that he'll give him the right answer to his question

-Niall James Horan, you've blessed my life in more ways than I can count. You showed me what it's like to love someone so selflessly and without an ounce of doubt. You showed me what it's like to have a real loving family and be surrounded by people who truly care. I may not be sure about anything else but I do know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you Niall, will you marry me?

Zayn opens the box in his hand, revealing a small gold band, nothing too fancy. The entire restaurant goes quiet and all eyes are on the crying couple. Zayn now with a shirt wet with tears and Niall cheeks blushed bright red with even redder eyes.

-yes! yes I will!!!!!

With a choked sob Zayn places the ring on Niall's finger and lifts him up in his arms, kissing him passionately on the lips as he does.

-I love you Niall

-I love you too Zayn....

THE END

Thank you all for reading, this was my favorite book so far and I plan to write another Ziall story very soon. They're my favorite OTP;)


End file.
